Divided
by CobbNobbs
Summary: Judy and Nick's ancestors live in the bloodiest era of Zootopian history: The Zootopian Civil War. Join Ethan Wilde and Maggie Hopps as their friendship is divided by the war that will pin brother vs. brother and friend against friend. Will they be strong enough to cope with the bloodshed ahead? Rated M for gore, violence, and language. Basically all OCs
1. Chapter 1- the picture

**Note: I'm not the owner of Disney thus I am not the owner of Zootopia (you've all heard it before)** **this is my first fanfiction and I hope it goes over well with you all.** **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **chapter 1- the picture**

It had been three years since the Night Howler case and three years since the fox bunny duo met. This led Judy to ask the question: "Hey Nick?" "Yea? What's up?" He asked spinning his swivel chair around to face the bunny in their joined office in the ZPD.

"Oh, I was just wondering… Well I saw this nice new apartment that is super close to the ZPD but its too big…" "Oh I see I'll stop you right there. You want me to be your fox roommate don't you?" He said with his trademarked sly grin he always had on. "Well yea! We've known each other for like three years now! Why not?"

"Fine. I suppose I could leave my 'hole in the wall' apartment if you're going to beg. But if this is a trick to make me fall in love with a dumb bunny like yourself you'll have to do better than that." He said in a teasing manner. Judy felt her ears heat up. _Does he know?.. How would he know?! Can he see through me?!_

Through his cool exterior, Nick was overjoyed to hear that he could spend some time with his partner more and perhaps, like he just teased, they would fall for each other. As the work shift ended the pair walked out of the glass doors of the grand building labled ZPD precinct 1. "I can't wait to move into the new apartment! Here come with me!" Judy said quickly while grabbing his paw in hers. She ran down the road about two blocks until they came to an older looking building that only went up about 5 floors. It looked dwarfed compared to the towering skyscrapers around them.

"So this is it? Hmm… Looks nice I godda say carrots." Nick said looking down at the overjoyed bunny. "Come on! Come on! Lets see the inside!" She said jumping up and down again pulling nick into the building. The room was located on the fourth floor and seemed very spacious.

"If we move in, all of the stuff we own, what little there is, would not even cover a quarter of the space in the house! Where are we going to get stuff to make this house look like a home?" Nick said as he looked around at the bare walls and empty floor of the living room. "Well we don't have too much money… How about we check Gregslist?" asked Judy. Nick let out a chuckle "You must not understand, Gregslist is where people sell old furniture with bugs and god knows what else! I don't want some sort of infestation in my fur when I even go near any of that damn garbage!"

"Well if you're looking for new furniture you wont get it. Do you know how expensive that stuff can be?" Asked Judy in a slightly annoyed tone. "I guess we'll deal with that later. How about these bare walls? We need something fore those." Nick said trying to change the subject. Looking around, she noticed Nick was right.

There was a lot of space on the empty white walls. The pair collectively only had three stand up pictures and one small hang up painting. Not nearly enough.

"Well we always need some nice landscapes! Maybe of Bunnyburro" she said while running her paw along the largest wall until it came to a mantle, which was just as bare as the rest of the apartment. "Oh! And family pictures too." " Yea good idea I think I could get some from my mom's hose." Nick said. "I can do the same for my folks but we can do that some other day." Said Judy. "I think ill go over to my mom's now if you don't mind." He said turning to leave

"I've never met your mom you mind if I tag along?" Judy asked happily. Nick gave a pondering stance with his hand on his chin acting as though he were in deep thought. "Hmmmm… I don't know…" He said, "Come on please Nick… Please?" A smile crept back onto the fox's face as he agreed to bring along his partner.

Just then an idea popped into his mind. "Carrots! We can get old furniture from our parents' houses we don't even need to buy anything!" Nick said excitedly. "You're right!" Judy said laughing, "I didn't even think of that you sly fox!" "That's what I'm here for! To help give ideas to dumb bunnies such as yourself!" He said joking, which earned him a swift punch to the arm. "Oh. Carrots those hurt." He said rubbing his shoulder. "Shut up and lets just go to your mom's house," She said with a slight grin on her face.

Nick's mother lived on the other side of town in the same house he had grown up in. Coming up to the old door, memories began flooding back of all the good and bad times he had at the old rundown building. As he knocked, he heard a muffled voice answer, "Come in!"

As he opened the door he saw his mother in the living room knitting what looked to be a scarf. " N-Nick? Oh my God its you!" She said trying to get up but Nick stopped and hugged her tight. "Sorry I haven't talked to you in so long Ma." Nick said sadly. "Its okay dear I've known you were in good hands at the ZPD, and I had no worries about you. Im proud of you son." "Thanks mom." Nick said with a sad smile.

"And who is this nice young lady here Nick?" Nick's mother asked turning their attention to Judy who was standing in the doorway. "I'm Judy Hopps Mrs. Wilde, I'm Nick's partner at the ZPD." "Please call me Marry dear. No need to be formal in this household." She said happily.

"Well anyway, we were wondering if you had any spare pictures of family or old furniture we could take." Nick said, "Why might I ask?" said Marry. Judy interrupted what he was going to say and blurted: "Were moving in together." There was silence in the room for a moment. "So you two _are_ dating! Oh that is so cu- oh I mean adorable! I'm so happy for you two!" She said excitedly. "NO!" the pair yelled as they took a step away from each other. Marry only looked between the two with a growing smile on her face much like Nick's. _I guess that's where Nick got his trademark grin.._

Breaking the silence, Marry said: "well go through the attic that's where the old chairs and other pieces of furniture are. You can take any knickknacks you might want too I don't care. Ill be down here gathering some pictures for him."

"Thanks!" They both said quickly as they darted to the upstairs door that led to the dark attic. "They don't even know it…" Marry said softly to herself. "In time I suppose." She said as she began looking through old cabinets for old photos.

Back in the attic, the two mammals were exploring the labyrinth of boxes. They made a clearing near the door where they were staging items to be taken down. They already had a small sofa and an antique chair along with some quirky little items they found in boxes. They decided to look into the further and more out of the way corners of the room when they came across an old box made of high quality wood. "Hey Nick, this would look good in the house. I like the old-timey feel to it." "Okay just put it with the other stuff. Wait have you checked if there was anything in it?" Nick asked. "One way to find out!" she said as she put it on the ground and opened it.

There was one item inside shaped like a rectangle and covered in old cloth as they undraped it, they found it was an old tintype black and white photo from the 1800's. It depicted a handsome looking fox in a blue federal army coat with a musket lazily slung over his shoulder with him giving a lazy smirk to the camera. The background showed what looked to be a camp with white tents as far as the eye could see. Along with other men like him milling around under a tree.

" Wow Nick I didn't know you had descendents that fought in the Zootopian civil war! That's so cool!" Judy said looking up from the picture. "He's handsome too." She said giving a small and unnoticeable blush. "Not as handsome as me I hope." Nick said looking at Judy and giving her a wink. She could feel her face light up into a much more intense blush.

"Lets go ask your mother about it!" she said quickly getting up and running downstairs. Nick followed slowly and by the time he got into the living room he saw his mother was awestruck. " I thought I had lost this years ago!" she said excitedly. " Care to explain who that is mom?" Nick asked. " Nick, this is your great great great grandfather: Ethan Wilde." She said looking up.

"What do know about him?" Judy asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Honey, the story of Ethan Wilde has been passed down for years. I've even got the same name as his wife." She said with her head cocked to the side facing Judy. "You never told me mom!" Nick argued. "Well you were too young to hear it the last time I told anyone about it." She said.

"Would you mind telling us mom?" Nick pleaded. "I suppose. But get comfortable this is going to be a long one…" she said taking off her glasses and putting down the half knit scarf. Nick and Judy sat on the couch across from Marry.

"Lay it on us!" Judy said, as she got comfortable next to Nick.

"The year was 1830…" She began.

 **And so it begins! I hope you will enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it! Review and follow if you want. I'll update as much as I can but don't expect a stable schedule due to my working hours. Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2- Friends

Chapter 2- Friends

Ethan Wilde was born with gardening tools in his hands and a sack of cotton on his back. He grew up on a plantation with his parents. They were owned by an old elderly couple who treated them quite well all things considered what with them being "Filthy predators" and all.

Ethan was five when he asked his mother: " Momma, why do I need to work so hard? My hands hurt and my back aches. I just want to go and play in the fields where the owners grandchildren go!" His mother's face contorted into an uncomfortable and forced smile. "Well... Its our job!... And... They take care of us." As she tried to find her words tears began to fall. "Its okay momma! I'll work extra hard for our friends." Him saying this caused her mother even more distress due to the fact he did not understand the dire situation the family was in as well as the powerless feelings she had kept suppressed.

She quickly turned away from her hopeful son. She could not bare to see the glimmer of hope and pride in his eyes that she had lost many years ago. She wanted to save him but had no way to do so.

Just then, Ethan's Father ran in. "The poor landowner died in his sleep. Were being moved to his son's plantation 20 miles north of here." He looked concerned and a bit shaky. "What's wrong dear you're shaking like a leaf!" He took a deep and long breath before looking at his family.

"They're only keeping two..." He said in a barely audible voice.

"What will they do with the other?" His wife asked. Her panicked voice dug into Ethan's fathers soul. "They're having a sale of sorts auctioning off one of us to the highest bidder."

"They're not taking my son!" She said powerlessly as she hugged Ethan close. His father walked up and brought his strong arms around the both of them. "It's okay... They'll most likely want me. As long as you two are together I'm happy."

The next thing Ethan knew was that he was on the back of a wagon with the hot sun beating down on him. He took off his ragged coat and put it over his head to protect himself from the sun. It wasn't until sundown that they got to the new farmstead.

Ethan noticed the mass of Bunnies that were sitting on the porch waiting for their father to return. He also saw familiar faces that he would see on his old farm. He was exited to talk to them but that would have to wait.

The male bunny whom was very small compared to the large father Fox that stood over his family. He led them to a small cabin on the property and left them to get rest. "Come to the House 6:00 sharp for work orders." The rabbit said in a monotone deep voice.

Ethan woke up late the next day to see his mother sitting at the side of his cot. She had broken the news. His father was sold off and would be sent 50 miles south into a large plantation which had multiple families of predators working on it.

Ethan did not cry nor did he even blink he just accepted it and moved on. He thought that perhaps he would see his father again on better circumstances. His mother noticed the shine in his eye dimming. He promised her husband that she would not give up hope for Ethan's sake and his alone.

He worked with his mother in the field. He enjoyed the time spent with his mother and loved hearing her hum soothing tunes as they enjoyed the hot weather. Seemingly out of nowhere, small bunnies crowded around the small fox.

"Wow you look cool!"

"Why are you so much bigger than us?"

"Come run around with us!"

Ethan was taken back by the sudden interest the group of bunnies had for him. "Uh... Yea?" he whispered. "Oh come on! don't be shy!" One slightly taller bunny said. Ethan looked to his mother for a response with a slight glow in his eyes again.

"Well... Is your father ok with one of your...Workers...running off with you guys?" She asked politely.

"I'm sure its fine we'll handle it if there's any trouble." The eldest said with a chorus of "yea" and "yeps" behind him. "I suppose you can go then Ethan. Be careful!" she yelled after her son who was already running off.

He had, most likely, the best day of his otherwise boring and mundane life. Through the whole day he climbed trees, swam in the lake and played hide and seek. Ethan had an advantage in this with his better sense of smell and eyesight meaning he could smell out all the bunnies no matter how hidden they were.

His good day quickly became sour when the bunnies father strode up to the group and scolded them for associating themselves wit that of a fox.

"Yall cant trust theses dang gone animals! That there fox got the mind to rip ya thoat out ya hear!"

"No dad we spent all day with him he's not much more different than us!" one small girl said. " He ain't like us! All I care he ain't even Mammal! If I catch any of you with this here fox again... There'll be HELL to raise! Now get back to the house now!"

As all the bunnies began walking away the small girl handed Ethan a small slip of paper that read:

 _Ethan, I want to talk to you more, you've seemed to peak my interests and I'm not a mammal that waits around! Meet me at 7:00 by the peach tree on the far side of the estate. My father wont find us there. I look forward to our meeting._

 _-Maggie_

The plantation owner strode up to the small fox and grabbed him by the collar. "If I see you with my children, ill shoot ya dead you filthy fox." He had eyes filled with nothing but pure rage as he let go and strode toward the farmhouse.

Ethan stood stunned trying to take in what had just occurred going over it over and over again. He shook himself out of his trance and ran off to find his mother. Remembering the slip of paper the girl had given him, he looked over the small slip of dirty brown paper.

On the back of the sheet was a map to get to the tree which seemed to be on a small hill near the edge of the woods. He was pleased to have this token of friendship but he could not read a single word. He knew it was writing but could not fit the words together. However, he noticed the numbers in the time she had written.

With that being all he could decipher, he was completely unsure about what the meeting would mean for him.

Once he got back to the estate cabin where he lived with his mother, the sun had settled just above the horizon. He had time to eat the small ration his mother had made him for the night consisting of bread, water and a small bowl of fried crickets.

Ethan looked down at his father's watch he had given him before they parted ways. 6:48 The watch read as he got up from the table and headed out the old wood door. " Where do you think you're going?" Asked his mother as she looked up from the soapy water of a wash bin. "I'm going for a walk around to get some fresh air." He lied as he walked out following the vague map to his destination.

It was dark and the stars were shining once he found his way to the old tree which had branches reaching open and wide as if it was accepting him into it's embrace. He looked back at his watch, 7:12. Looking back up he was assaulted by a bunny jumping from a nearby branch and onto his back. He screamed in terror until he heard uncontrollable laughter coming from his shoulders.

"You're late!" she said between gasps of breaths from her laughing fit. "Yea whatever. What do you want?" he asked still upset about the stunt the rabbit pulled. "Didn't you read my letter? How else would you have known to be here?" She was laughing again. "Well before we go off having conversation I should introduce myself." as the laughter from the rabbit subsided. " Oh sorry I'm getting ahead of myself! I'm Maggie Grey." she said offering a paw. "Ethan D. Wilde." The fox said shaking the smaller bunny's paw.

they sat under the tree making small talk about the harvests and the weather until Ethan asked: "So how is it?" How's what? You need to give me more than that!" Her cheery tone was quite alien to Ethan. "I mean... like going to school and living in that huge house with all your siblings. It must be so interesting every day to have such an adventure..." He trailed off looking at her.

She kept a smile on her face. " Are you kidding?! Its the WORST! School is sooo boring. Plus my siblings pick on me for being smaller than them." "But you cant take those little things for granted Maggie." He started. "Wha-?" she looked confused. "Well think about it, you have a huge family that loves you. and you have the resources to learn new and exiting things in school." he began.

"My father is god knows how far away on a different farm because he was stolen from us... And all I do is help my mom weed the garden and separate seeds from the cotton balls. If it were up to me, I'd be a lawyer... or scholar or... You get it." He ended losing his words.

"Then why don't you?" she asked clearly confused. Ethan took a deep breath and looked down. "Because I'm a predator. A second class citizen, IF THAT! Even if I were the smartest fox in the world nobody would care." he looked down and dug a smale hole with his finger in the loose soil. "Wow this is deep. You should write this down." the Bunny said trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't read or write! Do you see me or anybody like me in schools? My mother cant read either. You know why? Because they don't care." He said flatly crossing his arms. "I'm going" he said standing up clearly flustered.

"I care..."

That single phrase stopped the fox in his tracks. "I'm going to teach you to read if its the last thing I do!" She declared triumphantly pointing toward the starry sky. "You'd do that for a fox like me?" He asked, turning around. "I'd do that for anyone! And brighten up! your bad spirit has seemed to darken the starry sky with your bad attitude."

"Fine," he laughed. "I'll meet you here tomorrow then?" "Sounds wonderful." She said as she turned around skipping to the brightly lit house on a hill overlooking the grand estate of the Grey family.

Ethan trudged back to his cabin where his mother was sleeping on her cot in the corner of the room next to his. As he laid in the straw he thought of all the things he could finally get out of his head through a pen and paper.

Their meetings became ritual for the pair as each day passed. Ethan learned new words and sentences along with learning more about his close friend.

Eventually, years passed and though he had become completely literate, Ethan still met with Maggie every evening to discuss her schoolwork and interesting books she read.

For Ethan's 12th birthday, she had given him a small pocket dictionary. From that day on, he carried it wherever he went.

The inside cover read: _To my Homegrown scholar and Friend. I'm so proud of you!_

 _-Maggie_

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter as well as the beginning of Ethan and Maggie's friendship.(Disclaimer: Gideon Grey is not related to Maggie in any way. I know, their last names are both Grey). Don't worry next chapter will have some action as well as some drama so stay tuned. Most of all: enjoy your day!**


	3. Chapter 3- Freedom

Chapter 3- Freedom

New Year 1850

"Come on Ethan! They won't care." Maggie said pulling on Ethan's paw as he slowly walked slightly behind her. "I don't think I should be attending you're family's new years party. You know what they think of me." he replied. " You're family Ethan! You've been here for 15 years!" she protested. " Fine but I get to say 'I told you so' when they kick me out." he joked as they approached a large barn where music and laughter could be heard.

Maggie had brought a blue dress which went well with her dark gray fur while Ethan wore his cleanest white shirt, best pants and a badly stitched and worn out black dress coat that was his father's. He was surprised at how well it fit. They walked in silence seeing their breath in the chilly air. Ethan notices his rabbit friend slightly shivering. "Here." He said unwrapping a long red scarf from around his neck and draped it on her shoulders. She nodded with a smile as the newfound warmth enveloped her.

She smelled his strong musk on the red scarf that was slightly brighter than his ruby fur. His scent comforted her. He had always been there when she needed him.

As the doors to the barn opened, Ethan's eyes were greeted by hundreds of rabbits varying in age. It seemed as nobody noticed him enter with his friend by his side. He was the largest mammal in the barn standing at least a head above the crowd. He saw Maggie had gone off to talk to some rabbit friends whom were standing in the corner chatting idly. He walked off himself trying to find somebody he knew.

"Hey Ethan! over here!" a deep voice from the crowds of bunnies. Ethan scooted over to a rabbit slightly older than Maggie. "It's me Tom! You know... I was the one who invited you into our group when you first arrived." "Oh, Hello Tom how's it been since you left the homestead?" Ethan asked. "Oh you know how it goes! Plant harvest repeat." "Oh I know about that!" Ethan said laughing earning a chuckle from Tom. "So what brings you to our party?" Tom asked. "Your sister Maggie insisted I come. You know, its funny, I expected to get thrown out the second I set foot in this barn!" " Well the Grey Family accepts you here... except my parents. They never liked these parties so I think you're good to stay. Here take some of this." He said handing him a small bottle of whiskey.

They shared a drink as acquaintances rather than a slave and an owner. They joked and laughed until Maggie walked up to the two. "Hey Ethan care to dance?" She asked politely. " Let me just finish this." He said as swigging the last sip from the bottle of whiskey.

"Alright lets go-" He was stopped when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned around to see a small male rabbit looking up angrily at him. "What do you think you're doing here causing all sorts of trouble?" The rabbit had a trumpet like high voice. "I don't believe I'm doing anything wrong. Care to explain what I'm doing that's so wrong?"

"You're com'in in here and stink'in the dang place up!" "Hey now, he's done nothing wrong." Tom quickly said. "Oh he did something wrong alright! He came to this here party uninvited!" "Actually, this lovely lady invited me." Ethan pointed to Maggie.

"If you don't get out of here I'm going to make you wish you were never born." The rabbit's yelling grabbed the attention of the whole barn as everyone stopped and looked at the fox and rabbit. "Well I guess ill be going then. Ill see you around Tom." He said beginning to walk toward the door. He began to speak louder so everyone could hear him. "Thank you all for a good night! Ill take one of theses as a new years gift!" He said taking another bottle of whisky. He placed it in his worn coat pocket and began to open the door when the small rabbit ran up and pushed him into the doorframe of the barn. He felt a sharp pain on his snout as he felt blood trickle from his nose.

The rabbit laughed at him. "Gimmy that scotch back Fox." He said after he calmed down. Ethan straightened his worn overcoat and wiped his face with a rag. As he calmly placed the bloody rag into his pocket he bitterly said: "Bite me." He turned around for a moment before looking over his shoulder "Oh wait. That's my job." He said as he walked back to the rabbit. _It seems my humor has rubbed off on him a bit_ Maggie thought as she quietly snickered at his witty remark.

"Come on now! Give it u-" He was stopped when the fox grabbed the rabbit by the ears and began walking outside with him squealing and kicking his feet.

Bringing the rabbit eye level to him he simply replied: "Make me." as he dropped him to the ground. "Are you challenging me to a fight?" he asked fixing his long ears. "No I'm just going to do this." He calmly replied as his knee connected to the rabbit's face. He dropped like a sack of potatoes as Ethan walked off into the night.

"Wait!" Maggie yelled as she ran after him. Ethan had his hands in his pockets as he walked. "Sorry I ruined your party there Mag." "You did nothing Ethan! It was that pipsqueak laying on his back outside the barn." She said pointing at the barn. "Besides, you haven't given me my dance I asked for." she pleaded. Fine give me a moment he said leaving into his cabin. He returned with a lantern. "Lets go."

They arrived at the old peach tree as a slight snow began to fall. Ethan placed the lantern on a twisted branch. "Shall we get to it m'lady?" He joked in a snooty tone. "We shall." she matched his voice with one of her own. He chuckled as they began dancing under the winding branches of the peach tree.

"This would be much better if we had something to dance to." Maggie said softly. "Well why didn't you say so?" He said. He began humming one of his mother's many songs she would sing with him in the fields.

His hums soothed her body and his touch warmed her soul. All she wanted to do was to be in his embrace for as long as possible. As his melody of hums faded, he pulled away. This single move pained her more than any cut or scrape she had ever received. He took the small bottle of alcohol from his coat and offered it to Maggie , who gladly took it and took a swig. They sat under the tree sharing the alcoholic beverage. With that Ethan pulled out his watch. "12:00. Happy New year." He said. Before he knew it she had jumped on him, effectively toppling him to the ground before she kissed him lightly. His eyes widened as he struggled to his feet. "What was that?!" He asked panicking. "A kiss what do you think it was?" She giggled. "Its new years tradition!" She explained.

He looked relieved as he lessened his posture. "Look Ethan. I don't know how to say this but I think I- " "Stop." He interrupted. "Don't say it. I know, but it wont work." Maggie looked crushed by what he said. "I mean, a fox and a bunny? Unheard of!... Look, I wish It would work just as much as you." He noticed tears welling in her eyes. He squatted down and hugged the sad rabbit. "Its not fair she mumbled." "I know but you have to accept and move on. That's what I've done my whole life. Were still best friends! There's lots of bunnies just like me that I'm sure would love to have you as a partner but its simply imposable for us."

"So this isn't goodbye?" she asked hopefully. "Why would you think that?... But I need to ask a favor." He quickly became serious. "What?" She asked. "You may not like it, but I need you for this." He looked into her confused eyes. " I need to get out of here. I need to live my life. My parents never had that option but you... You can give me a future." His Grey eyes looked unwaveringly at the smaller rabbit. "You cant leave! I know I'm being selfish but I need you." "And I need you. I've been alive for 20 years and I have never truly lived. Please." He began to plead. "And preferably before your father hears I kneed one of his guests in the face." He smiled.

"Okay... Okay meet me at the barn tomorrow at noon. ill have everything you need." she sniffed as tears began to fall again. "Maggie, I cannot begin to express my gratitude. I couldn't have asked for a better friend to spend 15 of my years with." He hugged her gently trying to contain his excitement.

"It's getting cold out here I say we head home." He said, changing the subject. "Okay." She said her ears drooping behind her. "Hey cheer up! You're not staying on this farm forever either. Everyone has to part ways at one point." "I guess you're right." he reassured herself. "That's It! Like a bunny told me: brighten up! Your bad spirit has seemed to darken the starry sky with your bad attitude." He smiled. as he reached the old rickety cabin which he had called home for 15 years. "You never forgot! You're not making this easy for me Wilde." She crossed her arms. "When has anything been easy these days? Oh and keep the scarf. You'll need something to remember me by." With that comment Maggie noticed she still had the bright red scarf around her neck. "Thanks." she said snuggling into it with her face.

"Goodnight. See you at noon." "Yep. Enjoy your last night in your _luxury_ cabin." She joked . "Oh I will." He chuckled before closing the door.

As Ethan walked in, he noticed his mother finishing a pair of gloves. "Hey Ethan I finished these gloves for you just in time for winter!" "Thanks mom, can we talk?"

His mother put down the new gloves and looked at her son nodding. "I'm leaving mom, I want to live my life my own way." His mother gasped at the news. " How are you going to get out of here? There's no way." she started.

"To the contrary mother, My friend is helping me get out tomorrow at Noon. I just wish I could take you with me." Ethan said. "Don't worry about me sweetie. As long as my boy has a chance at a better life I could never have any objection just for my own needs." "Thanks mom, I'm glad you understand."

Ethan went to sleep content at the thought that this would be his last night of captivity. In the Grey house, Maggie was restless. She could not wrap he head around losing a friend such as him. What will her parents do? What will this mean for the farm? What if he gets hurt on his own? These thoughts and more clouded her mind and pushed sleep further away from becoming attainable.

As the sun rose, on the Eastern horizon, Maggie began gathering all the things Ethan would need to navigate himself into the free states of the north where he would be seen as a mammal and not an item you can buy. She finished a detailed map of the surrounding landscape as well as a guide to get through the thick forests. She packed a compass and enough food to last a week. Before her family woke up, she stashed the goods in the barn and ran back into the house.

As Ethan woke up, he packed all the clothes he owned. He packed his father's pocket watch and Maggie's dictionary. Content with his items, he hugged his mother, said his final goodbyes and strode toward the barn. Once inside, the darkness of the old structure enveloped him as he walked deeper inside. Suddenly, a light flickered to life as he saw a small bunny in the back corner holding a lantern. As he strode up, she gave him a knapsack full of the supplies she packed along with the lantern.

"You ready?" she asked. "It's as good a time as any I suppose." He answered. They snuck across a field full of tall grass before reaching a large gate that separated the winding walls of the estate. As she opened it, she looked at Ethan with sorrowful eyes. "Well see each other again. I promise. I don't know when, where, or how... But this is not the last you'll see of Ethan Wilde!" "Just get out of here you drama queen." she laughed as she punched him on the arm.

 _CRACK!_

Ethan herd a whizzing sound before getting peppered with splinters of wood hitting the back of his head. He flinched and held his hands over his head as he dropped the lantern Maggie had given him causing a small fireball with the stench of burning oil. At the edge of the field the pair had just left from, stood Maggie's father holding an old rifle. " Damn my old eyes." He muttered as he began to jog after the escaping fox whom had taken off into a sprint into the overgrown trail.

"Stop!" Maggie ordered as she jumped in front of her father. Her intervention didn't flinch the rabbit as he reloaded and shouldered the rifle again. He steadied the rifle and aimed at the back of the running fox's head. " I'll make it quick." He said flatly.

"NO!"

 _CRACK!_

As her father squeezed the trigger, Maggie kicked him in the side making him flinch slightly. _Would it be enough?_ She wondered. She looked back at Ethan. She saw him jerk and trip to the ground. She sat on the ground and stared at the red ball of fur on the forest floor. She was about to call out until she saw him steady himself to his feet and run off holding his head. She let out a sigh of relief seeing that her friend's brains had not been scattered in front of her.

"What... The FUCK was that?!" Her father creamed as he turned to his daughter at his feet. Is stare could have caused a mountain to crumble as his immeasurable anger shifted toward Maggie. "I- I couldn't let you kill him. He doesn't deserve to die." She said. "I don't think you understand. That fucking fox could have very well just ruined our chances of a profitable harvest next year since most of you are moving away to start your own families. I'm not going to have enough workers for the crops!" "I don't think YOU understand father! Ethan Is a mammal not some other piece of farm equipment!" She retorted matching her father's anger.

" You know what? I'm glad I didn't Kill him... I'm going to get him back... And he'll wish he died quick to a bullet in the back." He said striding toward the homestead. Maggie was dumbfounded by her father's statement. All she could do was sit on the cold grass and collect herself.

Ethan felt a sharp pain on the left of his head. He had blacked out for a moment before coming to. He quickly picked himself back up and ran holding the side of his head. Once he had run far enough away, he stopped at a small stream. He dropped to his knees and splashed the frigid water on his head only to see droplets of blood dripping into the clear creek below. He felt where the blood was coming from to find a hole in his left ear close to the base that cut the top of his ear into a half moon shape as well as burning the fur close to his ear on his head.

He took one of the sleeves from a ragged shirt and ripped it off. He took the cloth and wrapped it around his head to stop the bleeding. He looked into the water and saw his reflection. _I've seen this reflection countless times. But something seems off. Other than the bloody bandage on my head..._

"I'm free." He realized. "I'm free... I'm actually FREE..." The wave of emotions he felt washed over him. Happiness, fear, excitement, anxiety. Unable to cope, he simply giggled. Then laughed. And ended with him laying on the ground gasping for air from his laugh attack. "Thank you." He managed to murmur as he drifted to sleep under a weeping willow next to the creek."

"300 dollars." a low voice bellowed from Mr. Grey's office in the homestead.

"Fine! Whatever to get that Fox back." The old rabbit agreed, sitting back in his armchair. The dark mass opposite the desk leaned into the dim light of the oil lamp. The light revealed an ox with a scarred face and a large nose ring which went through his nose . He wore a wide brimmed hat and a long black overcoat. "Catching foxes ain't my strong suit but I'll make do." He said without emotion. "That's why I came to you! You're the best bounty hunter around for 100 miles!" Mr. Grey said nervously. "You're damn right Rabbit." He said in almost an angry tone, his cold black eyes peering at him. "Just give me the money and the direction he went."

After handing the large Ox the money he showed him the path Ethan took and bid him good luck.

The Ox's coat flapped behind him as he walked revealing two percussion revolvers, a large knife and enough lead to sink a ship. He stopped when he came across a trail of blood. He knelt down and touched the blood with his hooves. "This is one dumb fox! Easy 300 dollars!" he laughed, as he continued to follow the trail.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've been having a blast writing this story! I'd like to know if I can improve anything in my writing for a better experience for readers. I'm used to writing research papers and essays not as much stories :)** **Criticism is always welcome** **. As always, have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4- Runaway

Chapter 4- Runaway

Ethan could only see darkness. He heard movement behind him but he was still blind of his surroundings. A sack was lifted off of his head to see he was standing on a barrel below a noose that hung from the old peach tree he had grown so fond of. The rabbit wore an angry expression he knew all too well.

Ethan's gray eyes locked with the rabbit's as he stood in silence. "How did I get here? I thought I was done with you!" "You know why you're here" he glared at the fox. "Enlighten me." He said smugly, as the rope was placed around his neck. It seemed as though he didn't even notice it as he continued to look at the rabbit several feet below him. "I know what you did to my daughter! Predators are not to be meddling with their superiors! And for stepping out of line: you hang." A smile crept over his face.

"You know what? I'm glad I don't have to live like this anymore. Come on! Kill me! You're just doing a stupid fox a favor!" What happened next surprised him as Mr. Grey began to laugh in a much deeper and grittier tone that could not be mustered from a bunny. He felt the solid surface under his feet give way as he began to choke on the rope around his neck. His vision blurred as Is vision turned to black. "To easy!" a voice echoed. Ethan's eyes shot open to see the face of the bounty hunter holding him by his neck.

He clawed at the ox's tough skin and began to lose consciousness. In an act of desperation, he spit a glob of saliva which found it's way into the hunter's black eyes. "Gah!" he yelled as Ethan fell to the ground gasping for air. _Holy shit that worked!_ He got up and picked up his sack of supplies. He turned around just to run into the Ox who went to grab him again. Even with his gear, Ethan was still much more agile than the lumbering beast in front of him. He dodged the incoming swipe and got behind him. The bounty hunter whipped around letting his overcoat flap behind him revealing his percussion pistols. As he eyed up his opponent, The ox charged at him. Thinking quickly, he dropped to the ground as the ox was about to make contact giving him time to both go under his legs and swipe one of his pistols.

Ethan twisted his body to face the ox whom had begun to turn around. He cocked the hammer of the pistol and pointed it at the looming threat in front of him.

 _CRACK!_

The gun erupted to life shooting a cloud of smoke. The fox looked to see the Ox cry out and grab his leg. He crumpled to the ground while holding his thigh. That was when he noticed the blood oozing from his pant leg and dying the nearby frost red as the puddle increased in size.

Acting upon instinct, he took off running. He vaulted over the babbling brook and continued deeper into the forest. He stopped when the trail from the woods empties onto a road. Jumping into a ditch, he took out the map Maggie had given him. Judging by the map, the road would take him to a nearby town. From there, he was to follow the road that headed north Exiting the city. That would take him into the northern state of Pawsylvania and to safety. _Seems easy enough._ Ethan stayed off of the road as he neared the town so he would not be spotted. Before entering the town, he sat along the tree line bordering the road.

 _Okay. You need a plan Ethan! What are you going to do if someone asks you what you're doing_? _'Oh don't mind me sir. Picking up supplies for the master is all.' Yea that's it! Act like you're there for Mr. Gray. And if they don't believe you? Run... Or..._

Ethan looked down at the revolver still in his hand. "No. No I can't do that!" He said out loud. He became angry at the thought of murder crossing his mind. He got up and walked into the woods. He took the gun and wrapped it in a cloth and buried it next to a tree. "Good riddance!" he said as he began walking into the crowded streets of the town square. as he walked, he couldn't help but stare at the people walking by in fancy clothing and the children plating on the sidewalk with marbles.

He was awoken from his daze to be pulled aside by a gazelle. "What's you're business here fox?" He asked. _Okay. Like you went over._ "Oh don't mind me sir. Picking up supplies for the master is all." He said smoothly. "Who's your master?" the well dresses gazelle asked with a doubting tone in his voice. "Uh. Mr. Gray, sir." he responded. "Oh! Mr. Gray!" he said taking out a wad of cash from his breast pocket. "Here give this to him, I owe it to him." "Oh I will!" Ethan lied. "Thank you son." The gazelle said. "Oh, does anyone else owe Mr. Gray anything?" Ethan asked before the mammal walked off. "Yes actually! Davy the blacksmith owes him some replacement parts for his rifle and Paul the shop clerk owes him for that shipment of cotton I believe." "Thank you so much!" Ethan said as he ran off.

 _First stop: Davy._ The fox walked into the blacksmith shop and spotted a small squirrel using a hammer to flatten a piece of iron. The slab of iron was twice the size of the squirrel but he seemed to control the metal expertly. "Uh... Excuse me?" The fox said as the squirrel turned around. "Didn't ya read the sign? It says NO ANIMALS! Get out!" He said in a squeaky voice. Ethan held back a laugh at how angry the small creature was. "I'm here to pick up Mr. Gray's gun parts sir. If its no trouble." Ethan managed to say. "So... That old devil's using his dogs to do his errands? Fine here they are." He said, handing him a sack full of springs and replacement percussion hammers and barrel bands. "Thank you sir." He thanked the squirrel. "Just get out." He replied.

 _Alright, time for this clerk. Hopefully he's more friendly._ Ethan walked along the road until he came across a blue painted building that read: Paul's Goods. Standing at the counter was a horse dressed in a white shirt with thin red stripes going down it. "Hello sir! What can I do for you Mr...?" He began. "Wilde. Ethan Wilde." "Well Mr. Wilde, what brings you to my fine establishment?" The horse inquired. "I'm here to pick up payment for Mr. Gray for the shipment of cotton."

"Oh fantastic! Give me a moment please." He said as he stepped into the back room. He walked out holding a stack of cash and began counting it. "200, 250, 300, and 400 dollars." He handed over the money to the fox's hands. "Well I should be heading out! Thank you for the hospitality Paul." He said striding out of the building.

He ran into a nearby ally to count the money he earned. _400 from Paul... and... 125 from that gazelle. And this bag of gun parts. What am I going to do with a bag of gun parts?_ An idea entered Ethan's mind. He quickly changed into his best clothes as he strode onto a street corner. A light snow came down as he began speaking. "High quality gun parts! Get your gun parts here! Cheap!" A pig walked up to him. "How's their quality?" He asked. "Why the best you'll find in theses parts sir! I've come from up north from the best Gunsmith in the country! I'm selling them for a fraction of the price. You wont find deals like these." The pig looked impressed as Ethan spoke. "How much are you asking?" "Well the gunsmith sold 'em for 500 dollars. But I'll sell them to you for 250... How's that? 50% off!" "You've got yourself a deal sir." The pig said handing him the dollar bills.

Exiting the town, Ethan chuckled as he stuffed the wad of cash into his pocket. _Oh I tricked that pig bad!_ He thought walking down the road. As the sun began to set, he made a camp by the side of the road out of view from anyone going by.

The Ox hobbled back to the Gray homestead cursing the pain in his leg and the fox who caused it. The male rabbit ran out to meet the limping ox. "What happened to you?" He asked with a mix of concern and annoyance. "Do you have him?" The ox gazed at him. "Does it look like I have him? No I don't FUCKING HAVE HIM!" He screamed. "Just call the damn doctor will you? Do something useful." He muttered wincing in pain as it shot up his leg. The doctor made quick work of him as he patched up and cleaned the wound.

"How much will it take for you to get back out there and find my fox?" "500 dollars or I'm walking. Or in this case, limping." The ox answered. "500?! I'll just find someone else!" the rabbit cried. "Then good luck to you then. I'm still going to need that 300 though." He said. "Why? You didn't catch the fox so you don't get paid! Do you know how deals work?" Mr. Gray shot back angrily. " Well that fox stole one of my guns. That's why I got shot. And it's your slave so it's YOUR problem." He pointed his finger at him.

"Fine. Paul the shop owner in town owes me 400 so I'll quickly stop over. Until then, get some rest." The bounty hunter nodded in agreement as he sat in the large sized chair the Gray family had made for their non-bunny guests

The old rabbit strode into the shop as the sun set. He approached the tall horse standing opposite him." Mr. Gray! What brings you in at this hour?" The hors looked down at the rabbit. " I need that 400 dollars from that cotton crop I sold you." "Have you forgotten? You sent that nice fox to collect your payment." He stated matter-of-factly. "What?! No! That fox escaped two days ago!" He yelled. Still calm, Paul said: "Well I cant help you. I wish the best of luck for you." "No, I need that money now." He pleaded. "Mr. Gray, you can't expect me to just hand over 400 dollars. I cant help you!" Paul said quickly loosing his calm tone. "If you're just going to beg for money go elsewhere!" He raised his voice as he pushed the small rabbit out of the shop.

"No good thieving fox! If only I hadn't missed." He grumbled, walking back to the homestead. He felt anxiety build up as he was about to meet with the bounty hunter and try to negotiate a deal. He entered the house never feeling so powerless and weak in his life. He peeked in the doorframe to see the large mammal smoking a cigar. As the rabbit nervously walked up, the ox reached out his hand expecting money to be placed in it.

"Ah... Can we talk?" He bunny looked at the ground. "We don't need to talk. I'll take all the profits this farm makes for one month. Since you don't have the cash now, you'll make it for me." He stared at the bunny with his black eyes. "You can't do that! how will I get food or supplies for my family?" "Not my problem. And you wouldn't want trouble now would you?" He said taking out his spare revolver and cocking it back pointing it at the rabbit. "Oh! Oh now! Calm down! One month is fine. Its fine!" The rabbit stuttered holding his hands up in a surrendering fashion. "Glad we've reached an agreement." he said putting the gun back as a smile crept on his large face.

Ethan had not expected the frigid weather as he continued to travel north. He found himself wearing every piece of clothing he owned as he trudged through the deepening snow. A man walked from a trail into the road. Ethan saw it was a sheep holding a lantern. Ethan was wrapped head to toe in coats and rags making it only so his eyes were visible. "Come on! Follow me! I'll take you back to my home and get you warmed up." He yelled over the howling wind.

They walked into a cozy cabin deep in the woods. Ethan noticed the sheep's wife reading a book and holding a lamb in her arms. "So what's the name stranger?" The sheep asked, taking off his hat and coat. "Ethan Wilde sir. I cant thank you enough for your hospitality." Ethan thanked. "No problem! Now lets get those rags off you." As Ethan exposed his red fur from under the makeshift mask, the sheep stopped in his tracks. "You get out of here!" The sheep yelled. "What? Why I haven't done anything to you. And its cold out there!" He countered. "Martha! Grab me my gun!" He yelled back to his wife who was running toward the bedroom. "Okay! I'll just be going then" He nervously chuckled before bolting out the door back into the cold night.

He hid behind a tree and checked his map. Judging by where he was, he found that he had entered Pawsylvania. _Well not what I expected from_ _Pawsylvania. But its better than being prosecuted as a runaway. I'm sure some people just don't understand._

As he continued to walk on the road, he left the forest. The lack of cover from the trees made the cold intensify as the wind chill soaked his bones. In the distance, he saw a cabin on a hill. _This is my only chance to not freeze tonight. Hope they're not like my other hosts._ He began to run as he felt his body becoming numb. He began frantically knocking on the door. "Please, please, please..." he muttered. The door swung open letting a warm blast of warmth hit him.

The sight he saw left him dazed. All he could do was stand in the doorway and stare with his eyes wide.

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. I've been trying to update daily on weekdays but I cant promise a stable schedule for you guys. Anyway, I hope you look forward to the coming chapters. Feel free to criticize my writing! I'm open to any suggestions such as chapter lengths or any advice on fixing my writing style. Have a good day!:)**


	5. Chapter 5- New Beginnings

Chapter 5- New Beginnings

Maggie sat under the old peach tree as her mind raced. _Did he get out ok? What was that gunshot in the woods? How's his head? Where is he?_ All of her troubled thoughts melted away as she embraced Ethan's bright red scarf where his scent still lingered. Smelling the wool garment brought her back to when they had danced under the stars as he hummed a tune. Whenever she began to worry for him, she would snuggle up to the scarf. _He's okay. I know It._ It had felt like years since the night they were together. She wished to see him again.

"Three days. It's been three days since he left... It might as well be three years!" she told herself. As the sun began to set, and the wind started picking up, Maggie made her way back into the homestead. She walked in to see her father with his face buried in his paws next to a bottle of liquor.

He looked up, clearly drunk. "You! Its you! This is your fault!" He accused. Taken back by his sudden anger, she remained quiet. "If it wasn't for you, that fox would be dead, I'd be 400 dollars richer and I wouldn't have to have my farm ransomed for payment by a fucking bounty hunter!" He drunkenly explained. "Taking in what her father said, one piece at a time, she asked: "You got a bounty hunter? For Ethan?" "I said I was gonna get him back didn't I?" He asked clearly annoyed with his daughter's interrogation. "He takes the farm's profits for a month... I couldn't pay him... Cause that fuckin' fox stole it." He slurred his words with his explanation. "How, may I ask?" "He told the shop clerk in town that he was picking up the money for me and ran off with it! Damn thing..." Maggie was proud of Ethan and his quick thinking to shift the odds into his favor.

As she began walking to her room, a knocking came from the door. Standing in the doorway was a cream colored bunny with small wire frame glasses. "Ah! Ms Gray! Glad to have finally met you!" Without acknowledging the rabbit's greeting she spun around to her father. "Who is this?" she asked pointing a finger over her back at the bunny angrily. The old rabbit simply fell asleep on the desk he was sitting at. "Would you just like me to explain?" The rabbit asked an annoyed tone. "Please do." Maggie crossed her arms and looked back at the bunny.

"Care if I come in?" He asked as he entered the living room. The two sat across from each other in silence until the male rabbit spoke. " I suppose I'll go first. I'm Patrick Hopps, you know, from the farm 'bout four miles down the road?" "I am familiar with them, yes." Maggie answered. "Okay... so your father met mine the other day in town right... And they began talking about the failed harvest in the spring. From failed harvests, they talked about their failed children... That's where you and I come in." Maggie looked over at her unconscious father and felt like she was about to strangle him to death. "Maggie stop. I know what you want to do. I wanted to kill my father too when I heard he thought I was the failure too." He looked down at the ground in shame.

"How could he? How could I be the failure of the family?" "I don't know that much dear." He said apologetically. "So they set us on a date. Most likely so they can get us off their farms. All my brothers are gone off living their own lives and I'm here." She saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Oh brighten up! I'll give you a try!" She said, seeing the rabbit's emotional side. She sat next to him and asked: "So how about tomorrow morning? I'll meet you in town... Patrick was it?" The rabbit looked up at Maggie with a sad smile. "Okay. Sorry I get emotional sometimes." He chuckled. She gave him a reassuring hug as he walked out the door into the night.

She went to bed after she shut the door to the cabin. And she awoke to the sun shining through the window into her eyes. She covered her eyes as she rolled out of bed preparing for her meeting with Patrick. She wore a pink dress under her thick winter coat. She put on a knit hat and wrapped Ethan's red scarf around her. _Go for it._ The scent of the scarf told her. That what she planned on doing. _I got this_. She thought confidently. It took her about an hour to walk into town as she saw Patrick bundled tight in the town square.

Noticing her, he ran over but tripped on the curb, making him fly forward landing face down in the powdery snow. Though there was not much of it, there was enough to break his fall. Maggie doubled over in laughter as he approached her, his ears red. "Shall we?" he asked trying to keep his cool. "Sure." She said calming down. As they walked down the main avenue, they talked about their siblings. Maggie had found that Patrick wasn't much different from her. He was considered a runt and was always the laughing stock of the family. "I was born quite a sickly child. Its a miracle I'm alive." He said. "Well I'm glad you're not dead!" She joked. "Death is not funny missy!" He playfully scolded her as he tapped her on the head.

"That's a nice scarf. Where did you get it?" He asked feeling the edge of it. "My friend's mother knitted it for him. He gave it to me when he left." She answered. "Where'd he go? I'd like to meet him if I can." Patrick sounded excited to meet him. "He went up north. As for where he is? I have no Idea." She shook her head as she spoke. "Why did he leave in the first place? If you don't mind me asking." "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Patrick put a paw on her shoulder. " Your secret is safe with me. I wont judge you, just remember that." His kind words made her feel better.

"Well... He's a fox. My family owned him and his mother." Patrick looked genuinely surprised. "I helped him escape just a few days ago. I hope he's ok..." She trailed off before looking back at Patrick. "You know, I would have loved to meet him. I've never seen a fox in person before and I've only heard bad things about them. I would like to get my own idea of what they're like before I begin judging like so many other people do." His words touched Maggie. She envied his open mind and non judgmental attitude toward predators. Without warning, Maggie hugged him. "Thank you." Recovering from the sudden movement he hugged her back.

Pulling apart, Patrick changed the subject checking his watch. "1:00, how about lunch?" offering her a hand to her feet. " I thought you'd never ask!" She said excitedly. They enjoyed lunch before heading back to the Gray homestead. As they walked, she noticed the small cottage where Ethan's mother lived. She turned to Patrick and said: "So you wanted to meet a fox?"

Maggie knocked on the rickety door. She heard shuffling as the door opened. The male bunny's eyes became wide as he looked at the aging vixen. Her red fur was striped with silver fur around her face. She wore a large smile when she saw Maggie. "Well if it isn't the rabbit who freed my son. Come in! Come in!" She waved them in. The vixen sat back in a chair and eyed the two bunnies in front of her. "Who's this nice young man, Maggie?" "Oh! This is Patrick! He wanted to meet you." She introduced as the male rabbit stepped to the Fox and offered his hand. "Why would you want to meet an old vixen like me?" She questioned. "I... uh... This may sound strange, but I wanted to get my own opinion on predators and foxes before I went around judging them like the rest of my family." She nodded her head in agreement as she sat back as if thinking of what to say. "Well hope I've made a good impression!" She said cheerily.

Ethan's mother shifted her attention to Maggie. "Why do you have my son's scarf?" She asked. "Oh! He gave it to me before he left. He said it was something to remember him by." She smiled. "That's my boy! Such a sweetheart!" She giggled. "You know? I just finished another scarf!" The fox remembered as she pulled a long blue scarf from a basket. "Here boy, take it! I don't need it. I just knit for fun." She said handing it to Patrick. "No miss, I can't." He said. "No, No! Take it! I insist! I want someone to enjoy my work." She interrupted him. She waved to them as they left toward the Gray household.

"Thanks for sticking by me." Patrick said as he took Maggie's paws in his. "And I owe you one for letting me see that nice fox. This scarf is something else!" He said feeling the blue wool around his neck. "That's right. You do owe me something" Maggie said as he pulled him in for an unsuspecting kiss. Patrick nearly fell down the stairs of the porch as he fell backwards. Maggie had to hold him and gently put him on the ground. _Did he just faint? I'm good at this!_

 **Summer, 1852**

Maggie and Patrick walked out of the town church gripping each other's paws. They were surrounded by people congratulating them and giving them pats on the back. She didn't notice the other people, however, she was only focused on the bunny next to her. _Getting him to marry me took way too long._

Her parents emerged from the crowd of people in front of them. "Maggie, We've decided to give the farm to you. You deserve it. I'm too old to run it anymore." He told the pair. "Oh Father! Thank you so much! I guess the Gray estate will become the Hopps estate." "Actually. Me and your mother still have to live there. That means its the Gray Hopps estate." He said. "Fine by me." Said Patrick as they began walking back to the house.

"So are we doing a honeymoon or do you just want to stay here?" Maggie inquired. "You know, I have always wanted to go to Zootopia. I know a transportation service that's cheap." Patrick had sold the idea to Maggie. They had finished packing their bags as a mule walked up the dusty path carrying a small trailer behind him with two seats. "Howdy Mr. Hopps!" She heard the mule call. Patrick walked ahead to greet his friend. "Slim! It's been too long!" He said as he shook Slim's hove. "Yall ready to go?" He looked at the pair. "Wait. Are you _carrying_ us to Zootopia? I cant do that to you." She looked reluctant as she walked up to Slim. "Please Mrs. Hopps! It's my job! I've carried much more weight than two bunnies, and I've walked twice as far." He said trying to comfort the clearly distressed bunny.

"If you insist." She said sitting in the trailer. The trailer lurched forward as the mule set off down the road at a jogging pace. Maggie admired the rolling hills and forests that passed by. Roughly an hour had passed before she looked at Slim who was still running at the same pace as they started. "Hey Slim, how is it that you can run so far without slowing down?" The mule looked back at the curious bunny. " Well I'm strong like a donkey but quick like a horse. I have all the qualities needed to carry people around the countryside." Slim explained this to her, not even seeming winded. "Oh... interesting. So how long is this trip going to take?" "Two days Mrs. Hopps, so get comfortable. We'll be stopping when it gets dark." She nodded her head in agreement and looked back at the countryside.

The pair of bunnies entered the city of Zootopia. Brick buildings lined the streets and mammals of all sizes walked on the street. She marveled at the scale of the sprawling city. They had entered the city after the sun had set and the streets were beginning to clear out. The oil lamps on the sidewalks illuminated the path until Slim stopped at an old Inn. "Enjoy your stay. If you need me, Ill be in the stables in the back." Slim said leaving their view. They walked into the quaint reception room where they got a key and directions to their room. Maggie fell asleep quickly next to her husband. Before she let sleep take her, she though about Ethan. _I wonder how that fox is doing._ Her thoughts brought a smile to her face as she imagined him in a classy suit and talking to friends in a saloon.

 _I'm sure wherever he is, he's having the time of his life._

Maggie and Patrick set out the next day onto the crowded streets to sightsee. They had strolled through a nearby park until they found themselves amidst a crowd of protestors in front of the town hall. She walked up to a tiger who was shouting. "Excuse me. What is this about?" The tiger looked down at her. "Congress repealed the Mawssouri compromise! They're allowing slavery in the western states! It's already bad enough down south!" He said angrily. All Maggie could do was gasp in response. Patrick pulled her away quickly and they began walking down he street again. "This is awful! I wish we could do something!" She said looking back at the crowd. "I think they're doing plenty over there." He reassured her, pointing back at the crowd. "It will get better. I promise." Patrick said taking Maggie's paw and leading her down the street.

 _I hope he's right. What will it take for us to fix this mess?_

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I felt like I had to focus on Maggie and her family after Ethan's escape. This story isn't all about Ethan after all! Be sure to keep a lookout for more chapters! I'm trying to update every day but no promises. Sorry!**

 **I Had a difficult time trying to create a transport system for Maggie and Patrick since most people only had horse drawn carriages in the mid 1800's. I think I did okay with introducing Slim. Yes? No?... I don't know. Anyhow, we may see Slim later on...**

 **In 1852, U.S. congress repealed the Missouri compromise which opened Western territories to slaves. This led to the violent "Bleeding Kansas" conflict between pro and anti slavery supporters. -Just a little history lesson! :) I decided to add the Missouri Compromise into the story for some political background of the time period. I plan on doing this in other chapters as well.**

 **Anyway, Have a good one! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Home

Chapter 6- Home

The howling wind whipped against Ethan's face as he stared through the doorway. "Oh my goodness! Get in here you poor thing!" A female voice urged as she grabbed his collar and pulled him into the cabin. She pulled him onto a hair in the Kitchen. "Father! Grab some hot water! This fox is half frozen to death!" She yelled into another room. Ethan was unresponsive as he gazed at the person in front of him. She put a paw on his shoulder and bent down to be eye level to him. "Can you talk to me sir? Come on." Her words entered one ear and went out the other.

Standing in front of him was a vixen with light red fur and dark blue eyes. Ethan felt as though he would drown in the wave of feelings rushing his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw a small old fox walking in with a kettle of steaming water. Ethan's eyes darted to him for a moment before looking back at the vixen. He felt his feet being placed in the hot water. He sighed and let his eyes close as the water thawed his feet. His head rolled back in comfort as his body warmed. " Where'd you find this boy?" The vixen's father asked in a soft wheezy voice. "I don't know, there was just knocking on the door and he was just... There." She looked at her father. "Well let the poor man collect himself. It seems like he lost some marbles in that snow." He told her.

"No..." Ethan whispered. as he cocked his head back up to face the two. "I could use the company." He said slightly louder. "He lives!" The female fox proclaimed throwing her hands up in a joking manor. Ethan chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Barely." He said glancing at the vixen. He then turned his head to the male fox. "I hope it won't be too much trouble to have me stay the night?" "Oh not at all! You're welcome to stay." The fox answered. "Here." Ethan said as he reached into his bag and pulled out 100 dollars offering it to the Fox. The older fox pushed the money away and put a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you've been through hell son. You'll be no trouble, we rarely get visitors." "Mostly of the freezing variety I'm guessing?" He said with a smirk, earning a giggle from the Vixen next to him.

"Exactly." The fox said. "I do need one thing from you before you stay in this home, sir." He looked at him seriously. "Anything sir!" Ethan replied, waiting for his demands. "Why your name! And an explanation for your visit this evening." He smiled a warm and inviting way. " How about you two start." He offered. "Fine. I'm Steven Kofee, and this is my daughter: Rose Kofee." Rose waved cheerily at Ethan making him smile. "So do you say your last name like _coffee_?" He inquired. "Precisely!" Steven nodded. "I'm Ethan Wilde, Mr. Kofee." He offered a paw to shake. "Now would you say your last name like _wild_?" Steven impersonated Ethan. "Precisely!" He said somewhat mocking Mr. Kofee. Steven leaned back with a grin on his face. "You'll fit right in here!" He chuckled. It was nice to see people with the same sense of humor as him. "So where are you heading Ethan?" Steven said going into his second question. Ethan paused to thin of an answer. "Nowhere... I guess. I never really thought about it." He looked down at the ground. "Where'd you come from boy?" Steven looked confused as he leaned in closer.

"Well, I should tell you that I'm a runaway slave. One of the master's children was my friend and she helped me escape. I wish I could have gotten out unharmed though." He said showing them the hole in his ear." Rose gasped at the half moon shape on the top of his ear. Ethan looked into his bag and pulled out the map Maggie had given him. Steven looked at the map and looked back up to Ethan. "Do you know how far you've traveled? You've gone 100 miles! In three days! I didn't know that was possible!" He looked dumbfounded at the map. "Well I guess that's what fear does to people." Ethan said flatly. "Well you're safe here! Anyhow, you should get some rest! You can use Rose's room for tonight." He gave him a pat on the back. Ethan passed out the moment he got under the blankets as the relief of the bed sucked him in.

Ethan's eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry. He blinked again to restore his vision to be met with Rose's face looking at him. "AH!" He yelled as he jerked under the covers, almost throwing them off. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" She apologized flying back into the chair she was sitting in. Ethan took a moment to relax as he propped himself up on his elbows. "What were you doing?" Rose looked around nervously as if searching for an answer. "I was... sleeping." She lied, as a small blush grew on her face. Living with a bunny like Maggie had taught him how to spot lies. She would always make excuses for things or lying about something she had done. He was quickly able to learn body language that all mammals shared whenever they lied. He found it to be a rather helpful skill.

"No you weren't." He smirked while shaking his head, "Tell me what you were _really_ doing." Her eyes widened as she tried to create another fib. "Stop trying to lie Rose. You don't have a very good poker face." He teased. She sighed as she gave into Ethan's demands. "Don't think I'm crazy but I was... Watching you...Sleep?... I don't know! I just walked in to grab a book and I noticed how peaceful you looked and I couldn't help myself!" She spoke quickly. He began to laugh while he shook his head. "That's it? There must be more to this than that vague explanation!" He continued in a lighthearted mood. "Okay there is more! I didn't just look at you because you looked so happy sleeping... Well I was but... I also drew you. And when I finished I didn't feel like leaving. So... I stayed." She admitted while looking at the floor with her hands clenching a large sketchbook.

"And the truth comes out! Let me see the picture, I want to see it!" he eagerly said. "No! You can't, It's not that good." She tried to get out of showing him but to no avail. "Nonsense! I wont judge, I cant draw for my life." He convinced her to hand over the book. Ethan's face morphed into a face of surprise as he stared at the paper, up to Rose, and back down at the picture.

The paper had a detailed sketch of Ethan sleeping with his mouth shaped into a smile. It seemed as though she had gotten every strand of fur on his body as he inspected the minor details of the picture. "This is amazing! How could you call _this_ bad?" He asked, pointing at the picture. "I didn't think anyone would care." She shrugged. "Well you have a supporter right here." He said as he pointed to himself while handing back the book. "Thanks. So you're not upset about me in here?" she asked, somewhat confused. "I've been in stranger situations." He boasted. "Do tell!" She said, leaning in. "Not now. I'm feeling quite hungry." He said sliding out of the warm covers.

He walked into the kitchen with Rose following closely behind. The scent of eggs and coffee filled his nose as he walked toward the old red fox who was warming coffee over the fireplace. "Morning" he said, handing Ethan a cup of black coffee. "Ah! Coffee from Mr. Kofee!" He joked sipping the hot liquid. "Help yourself to the food as well." He pointed to the table. Ethan took a seat at the table as Steven joined him. "If' you wouldn't mind, would you stay with us for a while?" Steven asked In a low voice trying not to let Rose hear their conversation. "She hasn't been the same since her mother died... When you came along, she got a gleam in her eye I haven't seen for a long time." He glanced over to the vixen who was looking into the fire, still holding the sketch book. "It's my pleasure! Warm food, and a nice bed, not much more I can ask for." He said, sharing Steven's whispering tone. He noticed Rose looking at him from the corner of his eye. As he looked at her, she turned her head quickly back into the fire.

He looked back at Steven. "Ask her about the book," Ethan told him, whispering while nodding toward the book in her hands. Steven looked confused as he sat back, "Hey Rose. Can I see that book of yours?" She looked nervous as she handed the book to her father. His eyes widened as he saw sketch after sketch. Each page was full of pictures. Some of mammals, others of the wilderness. He then turned to the last page where he saw her most recent sketch: Ethan sleeping. He laughed when he saw Steven's face as he looked at Rose. "Why haven't you told me about this?" He sounded sad as he handed back the book to his daughter. "Well I was going to tell you tomorrow for your birthday. I have a surprise for you." She said walking into her room. "Happy birthday," Ethan congratulated him. "Thank you. Big 50 tomorrow." He said.

Rose came out with a large sheet of paper in a frame. She showed him a picture of her mother that she had drawn. This picture, unlike the other ones, was large enough to fill the paper. She had painstakingly drew every detail of her mother's face making it almost seem like an actual picture. Steven took it into his arms as he looked at it. "Thank you so much... Please excuse me." He said standing up and leaving with the picture in his hands. Rose sat down where her father was moments ago. She leaned in as she began speaking, putting her elbows on the table. "So. Now that you're done with breakfast, how about you tell me about these strange things that have happened to you... Other than me watching you sleep, that is." Ethan sighed, _I thought she'd forget_... "Fine I'll tell you _one_ story." She wiggled in excitement, "Tell the strangest thing that has ever happened to you! Don't give me some boring story. "Okay, okay!" He threw his hands up in defense. "So my friend liked me... allot... and kissed me." "That's It!" Rose interrupted. "No. She was the daughter of my master." He explained. "Oh... That is odd. Anything else?" "She's a bunny." He said looking at the vixen. She began laughing. "A rabbit! Natural prey to a fox! That's gold!" She said in between breaths. "You happy now?" He asked, with a grin growing on his face looking at the entertained fox. "Oh yes! That made my week!" She said.

 **Spring 1851**

"Hey Ethan, could you head into town and pick up some supplies at the store?" Steven asked, handing him a list of goods. "Sure. No problem!" He said. As he left, he gave Rose a tight hug. They had grown quite close through the winter and both were very fond of each other.

Ethan entered the town of Christiana, which stood about 5 miles away from the Koffe home. He heard yelling coming from the center of town. As he neared the town square, he noticed a group of predators and prey yelling at a small gathering of slave hunters and federal marshals. "Were looking for the runaways!" One marshal said yelling at the crowd. "Those boys are free! Ya hear!" One voice yelled over the crowd. Ethan slipped through the crowd and entered the shop. _What if they're looking for me?_ He thought as he began sweating. "Sir, are you ok? " The clerk asked, slightly worried. " Oh, yep I'm good! Here, can you get me these things please?" He asked handing the owner a list of food items. " Sure thing! Give me a moment please." Ethan began looking around the shop. A twinkle caught his eye as he walked up to it. In a glass box, was a stunning gold ring with blue gemstones. A smile crept onto his face.

When Ethan left the store, The two crowds' yelling had increased and tensions were high. "Outta the way! Don't make us hurt yall!" One slave hunter threatened. That comment broke the tension as a man lashed out at him with a makeshift club. He heard a sickening crack as it made contact with the hunter's head. With that the rest of the group joined him as they fought off the group of officials. _Now would be a good time to leave._ He thought, as he began jogging down the road.

He returned to the house carrying sacks of food over his shoulders. Steven helped him get into the house as he sat back into a chair, letting out a huff of air. After a brief rest, he put his paw in his pocket, he felt the ring in between his fingers. "Hey, where's Rose?" He asked her father. "She's outside drawing something... As always." He said without looking at him, he was too busy putting the food into cupboards. He walked out into the back yard to see her sitting with her sketchbook looking at a tree that was exploding with color as it's flowers bloomed. She did not notice him walk up as he took her by the paw. "Come with me." He said, leading her to the tree she was in the middle of drawing. "This better be important! You know not to mess with me when I sketch!" She pouted as they walked under the tree. "Don't worry, it's important." He explained as he pulled himself up onto a branch. He held out his paw to pull her up to the branch with him.

"I'm not good with words, so I'll just let this do the talking." He said pulling the ring out of his pocket. A grin spread across his face as her eyes widened. She took the ring and looked at it closer. As she put it on, she began to slump. Her eyes rolled back as she began falling from the tree. Ethan grabbed her lifeless body just in time before she fell to the ground. He laid her head in his lap and stared at her sleeping face. Her eyes opened and looked into his gray eyes. "Now look who's watching people sleep?" She teased, smiling.

"Shut up."

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Have a good rest of your day! :)**

 **For anyone wondering what that fight was in the town square:**

 **In 1851, a group of federal marshals and slave hunters searched for fugitive slaves in Christiana, PA. A group of black and white abolitionists fought back against the slave hunters leading to an attacker dying and one being seriously wounded. The 41 men in the group of abolitionists were charged with treason, but were found not guilty after pleading self defense. -Just some more history :)** **Source:**


	7. Chapter 7- Family

Chapter 7- Family

 **Summer 1858- Hopps Farm**

Maggie ran around the house, rounding up straggling bunnies and shooing them into their rooms. She dragged her feet back to the couch where she and Patrick had been sitting. "Were never having kids again." She sighed as she slumped into the cushions. He chuckled as he ruffled her ears. "Can you believe how old they're getting? The first litter is almost six! Where has the time gone?" Maggie could only nod in agreement as Ethan's mother entered the living room. After Maggie's dad died a year ago, she had moved the aging vixen into the house with the rest of the family.

"All the young ones are in bed dear. You can relax." She said sitting in a padded chair, grabbing her knitting supplies. "What would I do without you Marry?" She lazily said. "Oh I don't mind at all! I've missed having a kit ever since Ethan had grown. I wouldn't trade this for the world." She told the pair. "I cant forget about the clothes you make them either. Honestly, we need you. Without you, This farmhouse would fall apart!" Maggie praised Marry for her miracle work. "Well keeping the house from _literally_ falling down is my job. But in the figurative sense, that's all you!" Patrick chimed in. "Thank you for your praise, but I'm just doing my job. I know you would let me leave whenever I want but I enjoy it here." She told them. "I'm glad you think that way. Well I think were going to bed. Thanks again for your help." Maggie thanked while walking up the stairs.

Marry Wilde sat alone in the living room knitting silently. She thought of the times she had made cloths and hats for Ethan. "28 years..." She said quietly. "Those times were 28 years ago." She sighed as she put down her knitting equipment. _Where is he? I do hope he hasn't been caught by those slave hunters. What if he's dead? No. Not my Ethan!_ She decided to go to bed to try and get the thoughts of her son's possible death out of her head.

Summertime on the Hopps homestead was the busiest time of year. There was always too much work to do. The family usually worked until the sun goes down or their legs give out (whichever comes first). Luckily, some of Maggie's children were old enough to help out in the fields with her and Patrick. Marry took care of the younger children in the house while all able-bodied bunnies were all hands on deck.

When the couple first started out on the farm, they required paid laborers. This cut deeply into their profits. For many years, they needed to heavily budget what they paid for common goods and supplies. They were able to get rid of most of them once their children were strong enough to work. Slowly, they were coming back into financial stability, this was a feeling the Hopps family had rarely felt.

"Maybe we should have more kids. I don't feel like we have enough support out here." Maggie panted, while trudging her feet back to the house. "How selfish of you! You only want children for more free labor? You know you have to love your children. Not just use them!" Patrick shot back. "Fine..." She moaned as she walked into the house, followed by Patrick.

The two bunnies walked into the kitchen, where Marry was washing the last of the dishes from dinner. "Hey you two! Looks like it was a tough one today." She observed the two of them dragging themselves to sit at the table. "How'd you guess?" Maggie said with a weak smile. "Well the kids are asleep and all the hose chores are done. The only thing is this letter that the postman gave me earlier this morning." She said holding a small envelope. "If it's from the bank, I want you to burn it. "She grumbled as she sat back sleepily. "No it's from somewhere in Pawsylvania." She told her, placing the letter on the table. "It's probably a letter from a brother or sister, saying they moved, or they are having more kits or something." She sounded uninterested as she explained to Marry. "Okay. I'll leave it here for you tomorrow when you have time to read it." She told them as she walked off to her bedroom. "I say we get to sleep." Peter said. "Can't argue with that." Maggie responded.

The sun came too quickly for the bunny as she hopped out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. She walked into the empty kitchen to see the letter still sitting on the table. She opened it and began reading.

 _Maggie,_

 _It's been too long. I'm sure you've changed very much since our last encounter. It has been very difficult to be able to post a letter, let alone how pricey these things can be for long distance travel such as this. I would like you to come visit me, it would be good to catch up. I'll be home all summer so don't rush yourself. When you're ready I'll be here. And please bring my mother, I'm sure she misses me deeply._

 _-Ethan D. Wilde_

Maggie couldn't believe her eyes. Whatever grogginess she felt before evaperated as she rushed to Marry's room. As she frantically began knocking on the door, she heard the vixen's voice coming from the other side. "What? Did one of the kits fall out of bead again?" She asked nervously as she opened the door. "No! It's Ethan! The letter is from Ethan! He wants us to visit!" She could barely control her excitement as she told Ethan's mother.

Before they knew it, The three mammals were boarding Slim's cart. They had one of the neighboring farm's children baby-sit the little ones for the week as they set off. "So who's Ethan again?" Patrick asked, still half asleep after being yanked out of bed earlier than he was used to. "My son, Patrick, We've not heard from him for years now." Marry reminded him as the cart took off. "We should be there in half a day's time folks." Slim said as he jogged at a moderate pace.

 **Summer 1858- Wilde Homestead**

Ethan was working on the roof of the homestead. He had just finished the walls of the second extension he had installed on the house. Steven, clearly showing his age, sat in the cabin reading a book, while Rose watched Ethan work. She liked drawing him while doing everyday tasks such as feeding the cattle, or in this case, fixing the roof. She found it hard to both draw and watch over her three children. The foxes ran in the nearby field, yelling and shouting. "William! Make sure you guys don't run off to far!" She called to her eldest son. "Okay Ma!" He yelled back to her.

Though he was only seven, William was very sophisticated and responsible. She knew she could trust William with looking over Walter and Jennie. She was proud of him.

Ethan finished the last of the work on the roof as he climbed down the ladder and laid next to his wife. He wore a white collared shirt that was rolled up to his elbows with gray pants being held up with suspenders. "Come take a break." She said patting the grass next to her. He jHe gladly accepted her offer as he leaned against her, marveling at his own work. He had just gotten in a comfortable position when three young foxes jumped on him.

"Dad! come play with us!" They all begged as they crawled on his body. "Please, please, please!" "Kids, give your father a break." Rose pleaded to her children. "No, its fine. Let's go!" He told the kids, getting up, with the kids still latched onto him. Ethan's body erupted in cheers as the children jumped off and began running, waving Ethan on until they got into the woods. His children led him on a wild chase as they bobbed and weaved through trees and shrubs. Leaving the woods and entering a clearing, Ethan stopped to catch his breath. As his heart rate slowed, he noticed his children were gone. "William? Walter? Jenny? Where are you guys?!" He yelled into the brush surrounding the small clearing.

Before he had time to react, he was ambushed by his children. He grunted as he hit the ground while being savagely beaten by the three foxes. "I give up! Uncle! Uncle!" He yelled as the children stopped attacking him and backed off, giggling. "We got you!" William said, laughing. "Yeah... You got me." He held his back in pain as he stretched. "So what now?" He asked, as he began following the children back into the woods.

The sun was setting as Maggie, Patrick and Marry rode into the long path leading to the Wilde estate. "This should be it." Slim said, as he ground to a halt. "I'll be in the nearby town if you need me. If you don't need me, I'll be here in two days to send you guys back." He told them. "Thanks Slim. I knew I could rely on you." Peter said gratefully. Slim waved them off as he began walking back down the dusty road. "Hello?" Maggie yelled, as she looked around the surrounding aria. They heard a rustling in the barn before the doors swung open. "Who's there?" He asked, not noticing the small group of mammals.

He was only able to see a dark gray blur moving toward him and latching onto his waist. "Wha-" Ethan sounded surprised as he looked down. "Maggie? Is that you?" He asked. She pulled away from him with tears in her eyes. "We've finally found you! I was so worried about you." She said softly. "Well here I am! In the fur... Wait, my mom's here?" He asked, excitedly as he saw her walking over to him. He ran over and gave her a tight squeeze. "I've missed you so much." She said as she pulled away to look at the homestead. "And you are?" Ethan asked facing Patrick. "Patrick Hopps Mr. Wilde." He said politely, holding out a paw. Ethan gladly took it as he greeted the group to his home. The group began walking to the house, "I told you you'd find someone! He joked, pushing Maggie slightly, causing her to giggle. "You're going to have to tell me about that." Patrick told Ethan as they neared the door.

Ethan opened the door first and let the group in. "Wow Ethan! How do you make enough money to own this whole farm by yourself?" Maggie asked, sitting in a padded chair in the living room. "Who said I live alone?" He asked, bewildered at her comment. "Hey Rose! We have some visitors! Can you come out here for a minute?" Ethan called. In a moment, Rose turned the corner and introduced herself. "Wait, Ethan. You're married?" She asked, with Ethan nodding in confirmation. "Seven years." He said. Marry was overjoyed and hugged the two foxes in her large arms. "I'm so proud Ethan! I can't believe you've made such a great life for yourself." She was on the verge of tears as she spoke.

"Mom, Dad? What's going on?" A small voice asked, coming out of a nearby room. William looked confused as he saw the two bunnies and old fox. "What's your name little guy?" Maggie asked, walking up to the small fox. Though he was only seven, he was almost as tall as Maggie as she got closer to him. "William Wilde, Miss." He tried to say as 'grown up' as possible. His confidence sent Marry over the edge. "Oh Ethan!" She dug her face into Ethan's shoulder as she began crying.

"I'm not dead yet! You cant forget about me!" Steven yelled as he limped into the room with Walter and Jennie. "I was just telling them a story when I heard this commotion." He explained, letting go of the young kits' paws. "I'm Steven Koffe, Rose's father." He introduced to the bunnies, since Marry was still crying into Ethan's shoulder. "Maggie Hopps, and this is my Husband Patrick." She said. Rose butted in, "Wait, you're Maggie? You helped Ethan escape? I've heard so much." She said. Marry had calmed down and began talking to Steven about their children and how they had met. "I'll leave that story for Ethan to tell you, Marry." He told her, as Ethan walked over to Maggie and Rose. Noticing him walking up, she turned to him. "Is this the little bunny that had a crush on you?" She smirked pointing at Maggie. "That would be her. She kissed me on new years 1850... Well she kissed me in 1851 I guess." He told her, smirking as he spoke. Maggie's blush shone through her dark gray fur as she hid her face. Patrick looked over to his wife and slowly began to snicker as he could not contain his laughter any more. His laugh was soon joined with two others as Maggie walked over and sat down, hands still on her face. The family joined them at the large table in the dining room.

"Anything else you want me to know about Maggie over here?" Patrick asked curiously. "Oh plenty! I spent 15 years with her after all!" He laughed. Rose got up and quickly grabbed her sketchbook and began furiously drawing. Ethan placed a small worn dictionary in the table after pulling it from his pocket. "This..." He began, "Is a dictionary she gave me for my 12th birthday." He explained as he opened the front page. He cleared his throat as he spoke. " _To my Homegrown scholar and Friend. I'm so proud of you!_ _" She wrote that, when she gave it to me. I've kept it with me ever since. "That is so sweet. Honey you can show your face." Patrick said putting an arm around hers. She slowly looked up, still blushing. "You've must have had the hots for him for a while huh?" Steven asked jokingly. She simply turned her head and nodded causing the table to erupt in laughter. Maggie had never been so embarrassed in her life. She stayed silent the rest of the night as Ethan told stories of his escape and his encounter with the slave hunting Ox. All members of the family listened quietly as he told his tales. Soon, sleep called for all of them as their eyes became heavier._

 _"I suppose we should be heading to bed." Patrick said finally. "Please use the guest room! it's open for you." Steven said. "Wait. I've got something for you two!" Rose said to the two bunnies. She handed them a picture of Maggie sitting, still looking embarrassed as Patrick had his arm around her. "Oh my god! This is amazing Rose." Patrick looked at her. "It was nothing. I want you guys to have something for your visit. Hey I could do more tomorrow for you a bit more formally." She offered. "That would be wonderful." Maggie said weakly as she trudged off into the room._

 _They awoke the next day to the smell of breakfast. Maggie found the table full of food. On one side there were carrots, potatoes and corn while the other side had eggs and chicken. "Come on! The foods getting cold!" Ethan called through the house. The group took their place at the table and began eating. The food was devoured quickly as they finished eating._

 _"So how about that portrait?" Rose asked. "I suppose its better to do it now." Patrick said accompanied with agrees from Ethan and Maggie. They walked out to the purple blooming tree at the edge of the lawn and set a chair down for Maggie. She sat in the middle as the two men stood on either side of her, one paw on the chair. It had taken two hours for Rose to finish the portrait. The three were awestruck at her attention to detail she was so well known about. "Rose, this is beautiful!" "Don't worry about it." She shrugged it off._

 _The three fox kits ran out of the house to see their father. "Dad! Come play with us!" William yelled as he hopped at his feet. "Hey bring your new friend too!" Walter added. "Well I don't know how about you ask him?" Ethan said playfully as he looked at Patrick. "Uh... I guess." He simply said. They cheered as they began leading them into the woods. They both shrugged as they ran after them. Meanwhile, Maggie and Rose sat on the porch and watched the two mammals run off. "Next time I'm bringing my kids." Maggie told her. They'd have to stay in the barn. We don't have a hotel here." She laughed. Maggie agreed as she looked back into the woods._

 _As they ran deeper into the woods, the pair lost sight of the three foxes. "Oh no! We lost them! What if they got lost? We need to find them!" Patrick began saying, slightly panicked. Ethan hushed him as he whispered. "These foxes are shifty. Watch your back. Were being hunted." He explained. Patrick's eyes went wide with this news. "Just stay close." Ethan told him. As they walked slowly, Patrick heard the snap of a twig. "I heard something!" He quietly screamed. "Get down!" Ethan pushed Patrick to the ground as two foxes jumped from the bushes and brought Ethan to his knees. "RUN!" He yelled as Patrick got to his feet and began sprinting. He did not get far, however as the third fox came down from a low hanging branch onto the rabbit's shoulders, effectively bringing him to the ground. "Gochya!" William said triumphantly. "You guys are so predictable." He mocked as he got off Patrick and walked over to his brother and sister. Ethan was still pinned to the ground as Patrick walked up. "You got some clever kids here Wilde. He complemented. "I've taught them too well." His voice was muffled as his snout was pushed into the mud._

 _Two days later, the Hopps family packed up their things and boarded the wagon, one mammal less. Marry stayed back with her son and his wife. "Thanks for all your help Marry!" Maggie thanked. "It was a pleasure! I'm sure you guys can handle the farm without me!" She called back. The wagon started down the road as they left the view of the family of foxes._

 _ **Hey all! Sorry for the long gap in posting! I had allot of stuff going on and didn't have time to upload any chapters. I tried to make up for it with this slightly longer chapter.**_

 _ **I hope you all are enjoying the story as it's unfolding. Don't worry! The war is starting soon for all who are interested.**_

 _ **Any and all criticism is welcome. I want to get better at writing these stories so you can enjoy it more. Also suggestions for chapters are welcome too. I've made a skeleton for the story that I'm going to follow regardless as well as about 50 chapters worth of ideas to work with but I want this story to last as long as possible.**_

 _ **Anyway, have a good one! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8- Rebellion

chapter 8- Rebellion

 **1859- Fangs Ferry**

24 Years. It had been 24 years since he was separated from his family. Ethan's father was transported to the small town of Fang's Ferry Zooginia, where he was tasked to work on a massive cotton plantation. Age quickly caught up to the old fox as he toiled in the fields. His fur turning gray and eyes growing dimmer. He had nothing left to his name and nothing to lose.

He thought about his wife and son. He cared for them more than anything. He could still see their faces as he was dragged off onto a separate wagon. He will never forgive his captors for that.

"Something wrong John?" A badger asked. John looked up from the ground. "Yeah... I'm good." He lied. "Come on John, tell me what's up." The badger said. "I just miss my family." He said sadly. "You're not alone there old man." He said, trying to reassure him. "Any of us would give anything to have our loved ones back." He continued as he pulled seeds out of cotton clumps.

"Then why don't we?" He asked impatiently. The badger stopped and was silent for a moment before looking up at him. "What do you mean?" He questioned, slightly concerned. "I _mean_ we fight back. I'm sure enough of us could lead a rebellion. We can't keep on standing here. We need to fight!" He cried. "Nothing good will come from that Wilde. Violence just means more violence." He said calmly. "To hell with peaceful negotiation! These prey are not answering our pleads for freedom so lets force the answer from them!" "And what's your plan Mr. Rebellion?" The badger asked.

"Simple! We storm the armory in town, and march our way down the coast as we recruit more Predators. We'll have an army in no time! We'll beat those little shits back to kingdom come." He explained his plan to the badger. "Well I got nothing better to do. I'm in." He said, sounding uninterested. "Good. This is good.. Tell as many as you can. We'll meet in the bunkhouse at 12." He told the badger as he walked off.

12:00 Came quickly as John waited for his accomplices. 18 predators entered the bunkhouse as he explained his plan again in greater detail. "We'll begin on October 16th. Before that, were going to hideout in this farmhouse." He pointed to a map he had taken from the master's house. "We'll move out there in a few days. Until then, hold tight and keep your lips tighter. If this gets out, were all dead." He told all of them as they filed out of the building, leaving him alone sitting at the table. His eyes wandered around the dimly lit room, before focusing back at the map in front of him. He studied his plans until his eyelids fell and he dozed to sleep.

John stood in front of the group of predators. It was dark in the field they stood in. "It's too dark! Someone get a lamp! I cant see the paws in front of my face." One mammal complained. "Shut up! If the master sees a light in a field, he'll know exactly what's going on!" John scolded as he began leading the party to one of the estate fences. He carefully helped each predator over the fence before he jumped over the wooden wall. _I should have done this years ago._ The old fox thought as he led his accomplices to the abandoned farmhouse a few miles down the road from the armory.

He has a stronger mammal break down the door as the group of mammals entered. Most of the house was empty, save for the kitchen table and a few chairs with a sofa covered in a sheet. "Welcome home boys." He said as he pulled the sheet off the sofa and sat down. "In Two days time, we'll be fighting our way down the coast." He had a smile that covered his entire face. "Whatever." the badger said, uninterested.

The next day was uneventful. Other than distant shouts coming from the plantation, they heard nothing. A group of mammals sat around the table playing cards, as others simply paced the floor. "Tell me again why we can't go outside?" One bored tiger asked. "Why do you think? They're looking for us! You think they would let 18 predators just walk out of the plantation? We need to lay low." He pinched his snout in annoyance, "understand?" He asked. "Yeah. I got it." He scoffed as he walked off.

The sun had set when he heard the front door creak open. All the predators in the house silently scurried into the back room. All but John. He saw a dim light creep onto the bare walls of the cabin as a looming mass appeared in the doorway. John's night vision helped him identify the intruder's face. He spied an ox with a large overcoat enter the house. He walked with a slight limp as he looked around the dark cabin, not noticing the fox hiding behind the large sofa in the living room. He saw him open each door, slowly getting closer to the back room where his comrades were hiding.

John pulled a small handmade knife out of his belt and crept up to the ox. He had his hove on the door when the ox felt a sharp pain in his back. He whipped his arm around, connecting with the fox's chest, sending him flying into the wall. "You'll pay for that Fox!" He sneered at him while picking him up by the collar of his shirt. He slammed the old fox against the wall as he spoke to him. "I've only had one mammal escape my grasp. Another fox like yourself, but I wont make the same mistakes I made then." "Oh I'm sure you won't! But you'll make new ones." He said grinning. "If it makes you feel any better, I wont forget you when you hang." He said harshly, banging him back against the wall. "Just like I didn't forget the fox that shot me. I heard the master's daughter say his name. Ethan Wilde. I'm still looking for the bastard..." He trailed off after hearing the fox laugh. "What's funny Fox?" "The fox that shot you is my son! I'm proud of that kit." He taunted. Anger built up in the ox as he pulled his revolver and put it to the fox's head. "Well if I can't kill him. I'll kill you instead." He cocked the hammer back. "Good. You're only doing me a favor." The fox replied staring directly into the Ox's black eyes.

 _CRASH_

A chair broke over the ox's head as he slumped to the floor. The tiger helped John to his feet. "Thanks... You could have helped a bit sooner you know." He said, before turning to the lifeless ox. He grabbed the pistol from the ground. "Great! We can use this." He searched through the ox's pockets and found ample amounts of ammo. He looked to the group. "We go tomorrow." He announced. "What about him?" The badger asked, pointing to the unconscious ox. Without warning, the fox turned the gun to the ox and fired a round.

 _CRACK_

John's face stayed indifferent as he looked back at the frightened mammals. "Problem solved." He said, as blood started to pool around the ox. He walked off, leaving the others speechless.

The sun was peaking over the hills as John and his group made it to the armory. "Okay. Two guards can you handle it?" John asked two of his men. "On it." One said, as he got up and ran toward the guards. They were caught off guard as hey got clothes lined by the bear. He motioned the rest of the group to follow, as John ran into the building. "Keep those two as prisoners. We might need them later." He told the bear as he began tying them up. The rest of the group began storming the building, collecting guns and ammunition.

They heard yelling coming from outside. When John looked out the window, he saw the town militia entering the property. "Shit. We got company boys!" He yelled as he began breaking windows. "Stay here and start shooting. Were not going down that easy!" He told the mammals before they began firing out of the broken windows. He saw a few of the garrisoned men flinch before falling to the ground onto the dusty road. "That's it boys! You got em!" John cheered as the men hit the dirt outside. His tone quickly changed as the garrison militia began firing back. Their first volley had landed two hits on his men. The first mammal fell like a rag doll as he slumped against the wall as the other was holding his neck as blood gushed from his open wound. The fighting continued for about an hour until more militia backed up the tired battalion that had used up most of it's ammo. In that time, John's group had lost six more men and his group began to waver. Finally, the predators gave into the overwhelming amount of militia and walked outside with their hands up. They were quickly detained and were shipped off to the town to be tried for their crimes.

John sat in the courthouse. He already knew he was not going to leave an innocent fox. "John Wilde, you have been sentenced to death for treason against your country and murder in the first degree." The judge's words didn't phase him as he was hauled off to the state prison to await his judgment day.

 **December 2, 1859**

John stood at the gallows, looking down at the onlookers who had come to watch him hang.

"John Wilde, you have been sentenced to death for treason against the state. If you have any last words speak them now." The executioner said, looking at the fox above him.

"If it is deemed necessary that I should forfeit my life for the furtherance of the ends of justice, and mingle my blood further with the blood of my children and with the blood of millions in this slave country whose rights are disregarded by wicked, cruel, and unjust enactments, I submit; so let it be done!" He told him, as a noose was placed around his neck, and a bag over his head. Onlookers swear that they heard a chuckle come from the old fox as the floor gave way under his feet.

After John's death, many people debated weather he was a martyr or a murderer for his actions on October 16. This disagreement split the country, with people calling for the end of slavery and others fighting to save it. Without knowing it, John Wilde had lit a spark. A spark that would not simply go out.

 **Hi all! Sorry for the shorter chapter today.**

 **This chapter is loosely based off of the events of John Brown's raid of the armory in Harper's Ferry, Virginia. It's a really interesting story and is worth looking into.**

 **His attempt at a slave rebellion was doomed from the start but It further divided the North and South with each side had conflicting views of the events that happened. The North saw John Brown as a martyr fighting for freedom, while the South saw him as a terrorist. Southern people did not like the idea of the federal government seeing a person who destroyed property and endangered their lives a martyr. Southern politicians blamed the republican party for John Brown's actions and led to a dangerous election year in 1860.**

 **Do you guys enjoy these little snippets of history? I've been doing more research into the politics and daily lives of American people in the years before the civil war. It's a really interesting time in American history and its cool to see how relations between the North And South slowly deteriorated until the first shots were fired on Fort Sumter.**

 **I'm rambling... Anyway, have a good one! :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Call to War

Chapter 9- Call to War

 **April 4, 1861- Hopps Homestead**

Maggie was busy trying to keep her energetic children in one place as she made lunch for the large family. "Hey! Billy get off your sister!" She shouted, while stirring a pot of soup. "What I wouldn't give to have Marry back..." She sighed as she continued cooking. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Patrick burst through the door. "Oh god! What are we going to do?" He asked himself as he sat at the table, clearly in distress. "Kits, go out and play for a while, me and your father need to talk." She sad as the bunnies cheered as they ran out the door.

"We've gone through with it. I can't believe we've actually gone through with it." he mumbled. "Gone through with what?" She sounded very concerned. "Zooginia has seceded from the Union! What are we going to do?" He looked scared to the point of tears when Maggie embraced him. "It's fine you softie! We'll make it out ok." She tried to comfort him. "No! It's not just going to 'be okay.' It's only going to end in flames!" He shot back, his sadness turned to anger. Maggie stayed calm as she responded. "We'll be fine as long as we're together." This seemed to calm him down as he got up. "I need to have a lay down." He said weakly as he dragged his feet up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

Her husband's words burned into her mind. _Only going to end in flames..._ She quickly shrugged off the thought as she called for her children to come back inside and eat.

 **April 13- Hopps Homestead**

Patrick was sitting on the porch of the homestead smoking tobacco. He spied an elk running up to the house with a newspaper in his hands. "Mr. Hopps! You need to see this! There's a town meeting in the town hall at 9 pm!" He explained as he ran off. "What a strange mammal..." He said turning around and walking back to the rocking chair he was in. His cigar fell out of his mouth when he read the headline:

 _Hostilities commenced!_

 _Fort Sumter Bombarded!_

 _The Rebels Strike the First Blow!_

 _Prompt Response from Sumter!_

 _Fighting Commenced at four O'clock_

 _Yesterday Morning and Continued all Day!_

 _The Fort to be Stormed!_

"Oh god... War?" He mumbled as he continued to read the article. "What was that Elk doing running around screaming?" Maggie asked, walking around one of the corners of the house. "Read for yourself." He said, handing her the paper. "Wow. You were right. It is going up in flames. Figuratively and literally!" She told him, trying to lighten the mood. "War is no joking matter Maggie. It leads to nothing but pain and suffering!" Patrick was very serious as he talked. Maggie found this to be strange, no other topic did this to him. "Patrick, why are you so defensive about this topic?" Maggie was concerned.

"My grandfather. He fought in the Revolution. He told me about what he had to do... And what happened to him." He told her. "It's just awful! My grandfather came home with no legs, Maggie." He looked at her. She gasped at this detail. "A cannon ball shot low... Took both of his legs with it." He said flatly. "Who knows! With this new technology, who knows what carnage is possible?" His voice darkened as he continued. "Shh. Its fine. We're fine here." She didn't notice the tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "They might conscript me. I can't leave you and the family like that! I'm so scared, Maggie" He began to cry too as she pulled him in for a hug.

 **April 13- Fort Sumter**

"Sir! They're not letting up!" A frightened private yelled to his superior officer. In the middle of the fort, stood a Buck wearing a blue uniform with an officer's kepi on his head. He was barking orders at the artillery units that were still operational. "These Mother fuckers. Don't let em' scare ya boys!" He yelled as a shell exploded over his head, sending shrapnel over his head. He threw himself to the ground at the sound of the explosion.

He ran into the nearest wall entrance for cover. It seemed the foundations of the fort shook as the large naval batteries of the fortifications fired. He saw his men frantically reloading the cannons as he strode past each armament, checking to see how the fight was going. His men were battered and tired as they painstakingly lifted the projectiles into the cannons. "You're doing good boys! Keep the pressure up!" He told them. Before he could react, a cannonball tore through the wall next to him, blowing debris in all directions. He saw one of the men flail like a rag doll before hitting the wall with an audible crunch. His partner had it much worse. He saw the buffalo turn into a scorched mess as he was practically vaporized by the fireball. He felt the wall shake as it began crumbling in front of him.

He dodged the falling debris as he pulled some of his comrades out with him. The courtyard had turned into a sea of fire as wood and grass burned from the hot projectiles being lobbed at them from the shore. The sky was lit up with explosions. He stood in awe at the strange beauty the explosions possessed. _How can something so beautiful be so deadly?_ He thought. He was pulled out of his trance by one of his men pulling him into a more stable side of the fort. He saw the mammal yelling at him for, presumably, orders for what to do next. All he heard, however, was ringing. That, and the sounds of bloodcurdling screams of agony coming from the battered halls of the fort. _Maybe if I close my eyes, It will go away..._ He closed his eyes and blocked out his ears. _Is it working?_ He opened his eyes back up, to see the private's face filled with fear. The screams and explosions returned with it.

He saw another mammal pull the private away from him. "The captain has gone mad! leave him!" He yelled as they left. _Have I gone mad? I don't feel like I have... Have I?...NO!_ _I'm no madmammal!_ He thought as he got to his feet. He shook his head before leaving his trance. He ran over to a soldier who was working a cannon alone. "Where's your partner?" He asked. "There sir!" He pointed to an unidentifiable mammal. His right arm and leg were gone and a chunk of his chest was missing. "A direct hit sir." The soldier said, referring to the pile of torn flesh that was once his gunnery partner. "Well I'll help you with this gun. I'll make myself useful." He told him as he picked up a cannon ball and rammed it down the barrel.

They continued to fight as the hours passed by. Their ammunition was getting low. "I'm gonna go find more ammo from an abandoned gun! The Buck yelled as he ran to another cannon. He returned with a small amount of ammo due to it's heavy weight, and him only being a deer. He came back to see the soldier trapped under a pile of rubble. The fear in his eyes stunned the officer as more of the wall fell on the mammal's head.

The deer heard a rumble and saw the roof coming down on him. He closed his eyes as he was buried under the smoldering rubble of the fort he was meant to defend.

It was 1pm when the confederates knocked down the Zootopian flag.

Sumter had fallen.

 **April 13- Town Hall 9pm**

"Listen up!" The mayor bellowed over the group of townspeople. "As you all know by now, we've seceded from the Union. As exiting as that might sound, we have been placed in a very dangerous position. Whether you like it or not, them Yankees are comin' and we gotta fight back. If you would like to enlist, go see Mr. McCree over at that table." He said, pointing to a small meerkat at a table. "Or, you could join the town militia. You will only be called if needed. In that case come talk to me." He said to the townspeople.

"You should join the militia." Maggie whispered to Patrick as they sat listening to the mayor speak. "No. I can't." He said back to Maggie. "Oh come on! Someone needs to protect this town. Why can't it be you? Heck you might not even need to do any fighing if the federals get near us." She tried to convince him. "Fine. If it will make you sleep better at night." He agreed, grudgingly. "How could I not, knowing I'm being protected by my strong soldier boy." She teased as she punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He yelped. "Gee if a punch from a girl gets that kind of reaction, I wouldn't want to see you during training!" She continued to tease.

All Patrick could do was shake his head at his wife's unrelenting teasing.

 **April 15- Wilde Homestead**

"Can you believe this?" asked Rose as she handed Ethan the newspaper.

"Sumter attacked... Fell to rebel troops." He murmured, as he read the articles. "Well that's no good. Looks like we're actually going to war." He placed the paper on the table and got up. "I guess so." She responded. "Hey, to get our minds off this war business, lets take the kits into town and have a nice stroll through town."

"Sure! What a great idea! Oh it's going to be so fun." She sounded exited as she began packing a day bag. "Oh, can you grab the kits?" She asked, looking back at Ethan. "Sure."

He walked outside onto the back porch. It seemed vacant since Steven had died A few months after Maggie and Patrick's visit. "William! Walter! Jennie! Come on inside!" He called. Within moments, three foxes appeared in front of him. "What's going on?" Jennie asked. "Were going for a walk through town. Care to join us?"

The kits looked ecstatic as they heard the news. "It's been so long since we've gone into town." William complained. Nevertheless, he was happy he could join his family. Marry sat near the fireplace, knitting. "Count me out. My old legs can't carry me all the way to town. I'm fine here." She said. "Okay Ma. If you insist." Ethan said as he walked out the door. Ethan quickly had to carry his kits as they became tired. They entered the town to see the streets ,strangely empty. In the town square, lines of mammals stood waiting to speak to an army officer. Ethan put his kits on the ground before walking up to a llama standing in line. "What's this about?" He asked. "What? Have you not heard? Lioncoln called for 75,000 volunteers for the war effort." He explained. "Well I'd love to help." He said, getting in line behind him. "That's the spirit!" The llama said, patting him on the back. "Charles." He introduced. "Ethan Wilde." He said back.

"Wait... Are You John Wilde's son?" Charles asked. "Yes... I am." He said, sadly as he looked at the llama. "I have nothing but respect for that Fox. You should be proud." "I am. But... I wish I could have seen him before he died." Ethan told him. "Ethan, what do you think you're doing?" Rose looked furious as she spotted him in line. "I'm protecting you guys. Listen, I'll meet up with you guys later. Take the Kits into the candy shop or something." He told her. She walked off with the kits. Rose felt betrayed. _But why?_

It took an hour before it was Ethan's turn. He stood in front of a hare. "Hello, I'm Ethan D. Wilde. I'd like to enlist please." He said politely. "No can do fox. No predators allowed in the army. Your kind are too violent. Who knows? What if you turn on our own men if you get angry? There's too much risk son. Go scurry home and find someone else to bother." He sternly said as he called for the next mammal. He stormed off into the street.

He met back up with Rose and the kits as they sat on a bench near the general store. They saw tents rising in the town square as newly enlisted men took residence in the white tents. "How'd it go?" Rose asked. "They don't allow predators. It was a waste of time." He shook his head as he spoke. "That's too bad." Rose lied. She was happy that her husband wasn't leaving for war.

As they walked back from town, they heard a rumble of footsteps coming from behind them. They turned to see a line of blue marching down the road. The family got to the side as row after row of soldiers marched in front of them. Their new muskets gleamed in the sunlight and their brass buttons shined. Ethan was mesmerized by how organized such a large group of mammals could be. He heard a shout come from the ranks. He spied a forage cap raise above the others as Charles looked over and waved his cap. "Hey there Wilde!" He yelled. "Give em' hell Charles!" He yelled at the llama, who gave him a wide smile. Before he knew it, he was out of sight down the road.

"Give em' hell." He muttered as he began walking again.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter.**

 **I felt like adding the Sumter battle for a little action. Hope you liked that part. I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

 **Also, I may only be updating every other day. I want to polish my writing more than I am currently, to give you a better experience. With my current writing schedule, I don't have time to really look over my writing like other authors do on this site. And I may make them a bit longer! That's exiting right?... No?... Whatever.**

 **I'm sure you'll understand... Anyway, have a good one! :)**


	10. Chapter 10- Enlistment

Chapter 10- Enlistment

 _Excerpt from: "We are Coming, Father Abra'am"_

 _We are coming, Father Abraham, three hundred thousand more,_ _  
_ _From Mississippi's winding stream and from New England's shore._ _  
_ _We leave our plows and workshops, our wives and children dear,_ _  
_ _With hearts too full for utterance, with but a silent tear._ _  
_ _We dare not look behind us but steadfastly before._ _  
_ _We are coming, Father Abraham, three hundred thousand more!_

 __ _We are coming, coming, our Union to restore,_ _  
_ _We are coming, Father Abraham, three hundred thousand more!_

 _-James S. Gibbons_

 **July 1 1862- Wilde Estate**

Seasons changed, bullets flew, and mammals died. That was the way it seemed to go. Ethan watched, as almost every week, a fresh battalion of recruits marched down the road bordering his land. He would sit and watch as he saw them pass.

The war had lasted allot longer than many had expected and it began to worry many of the local townspeople.

Most of the families living near Ethan were missing allot of mammals due to the influx of need for more troops as the war continued.

Ethan was still stuck, however. He desperately wanted to fight, he was held back because of the fact he was a fox.

Ethan strolled into the general store. He bought seed for his chickens and spools of yarn for his mother, since she had recently run out. He walked out of the store when a sign caught his eye.

 _ **Predators!**_

 _To Arms! To Arms!_

 _ **Now or Never!**_

 _Three Years Service!_

 _7th Predator volunteer Infantry_

 _Predators, Brothers and Fathers!_

 _We Appeal to You!_

 _ **Strike Now!**_

Ethan's eyes scanned over the poster seeing a picture of a black panther holding the Zootopian flag in a heroic position.

Ethan walked home. at a quick pace to tell his family the news. He opened the door and placed the yarn next to his mother as he kissed her on the cheek. Rose entered the living room and saw Ethan. "Oh! You're back!" She said, surprised. "I ran home to tell you. I'm leaving." He said. "Leaving? Where?" Rose questioned. Ethan walked up to her and put his paws on her shoulders. "I'm leaving with the 7th Predator Volunteers." Rose looked shocked. "I'm going back now to enlist. Before you try to talk me out of it... I want this." He told her. Tears welled in Rose's eyes as she nodded her head. Ethan pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry." He said as he pulled away.

"Kits! Come in here please!" He yelled, as three foxes ran out of the hallway. "Yes Pa?" They asked in unison. "You're dad's going off to war. I'll be gone for a while." He told them. William piped up. "Cool! Are you going to get those Rebs?" He sounded exited. "I'm doing this to protect you guys, but I suppose I can show them a thing or two while I'm doing it." He winked. "Can I go with you?" He asked. "No Will. You're only ten. They wouldn't let you. It's too dangerous." William scowled as he slumped. "Can I at least have your rifle when you get back?" He bargained. "I promise kiddo." He assured him.

Ethan walked back to town with Rose. He got into line to wait for his turn to enlist. He eventually got to the front, where a badger, slightly smaller than him, sat. "Ethan Wilde sir. I'd like to enlist." He said to the officer. "Okay Mr. Wilde. Your papers seem to be in order. I'll be your commanding officer, The name's Jack White, or Officer White to you." He said, pointing to a tent. "Go speak to the mammal in that tent, he'll give you your uniform and gear." "Thank you, Officer." Ethan said as he walked into the tent. He was greeted by a sloth clerk. "Hello... Sir... Here for... The usual?" He said, painfully slow. "Uh. Yes, the standard issue please." He politely said. The sloth slowly began laying out articles of clothing and his gear. "This... Is your... Fatigue Blouse... Sky blue... Pants..." "Okay! I think I can figure out what these things are thank you! I'll just take them." He said, cutting off the sloth. The slow mammal continued to put things on the table. "Belt... Cap box... Cartridge Box... Canteen... Rice sack... Backpack... Bayonet... Rifle." He said slowly as he placed Each item on the desk. Ethan studied the rifle. _1861 Springfield_ , it read on the lock plate. He took the rest of the items and left, thanking him. As he walked outside, he noticed it was dark. "I swear it was noon when I went in there." He said to himself.

He noticed another, smaller, tent near the one he had left from. A small sign hung from outside that read: _Paul's Wears_. Curiosity getting the better of him, he entered the tent to be greeted by the smell of wool and a tall horse with wire framed glasses.

"Paul? From Zooginia?" Ethan asked, amazed. "Oh well if it isn't the escapee from the Grey Estate. How long ago was that? Ten? Eleven Years? I haven't forgotten you though." He laughed. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to watch your shop?" Ethan asked.

It's much more profitable for vendors such as myself to follow around these large armies. People are always willing to buy things that will make a soldiers life easier." He explained. "In fact... Here" He said placing two white pieces of fabric on the table. "What are those?" He asked. "Gaiters, son. They help keep your feet from getting dirty ore uncomfortable. It's on the house. These things have been going fast." He said giving it to Ethan. "Thanks. If I need anything else, I'll know who to find!" He said. "Good luck out there Wilde." Paul said.

Ethan found a vacant tent and placed his gear inside, while putting on his uniform pants, gaiters, fatigue blouse and forage cap. The white gaiters were tight to his fur but comfortable as well as keeping his sky blue pants tight to his legs. The gaiters went a few inches past his ankles as his fatigue blouse was long, unlike others, which went halfway down his thighs. Usually, he only saw ranking troops wearing these longer coats. His forage cap had a brass 7 and the common infantry horn sewed onto the cap. He then noticed mammals sitting around the campfire with the same uniform as him. They scooted over to make room for the fox.

He was surprised at the amount of mammals that had already enlisted. A wolf sat next to Ethan, idly talking while a large tiger was on his other side.

"What's going on there, friend?" an arctic fox asked. "Oh. uh just got here is all." Ethan said. "Welcome aboard! Good to see another fox with me here." He said in a friendly tone. "Good to be here." He responded.

The two bonded quickly as the talked around the fire. He learned that the fox's name was Baker. He was born in New York and traveled to Pawsylvania for a business venture that flopped. "Now here I am." He explained.

Officer White came up behind the group. "I suggest you all get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you all." He told them as they began walking off to their tents.

He was awoken with the sound of a trumpet. He put his uniform and gear on as he walked to the meeting point. the weight of his belongings in his bag were already starting to hurt his back. He walked over and stood next to Baker. Before they could speak, Officer White spoke up. "Today you will learn how to properly load and discharge your weapon. If you all would kindly take the cartridges from the box on the right please." He pointed to a large crate full of paper cartridges and caps. "Don't worry they're blanks. Strictly for drilling practice." White told them as they moved through the line to get their ammo.

Once their ammo was collected, they fell back into their rank.

"Mammals! Shoulder arms!" White barked. The regiment followed as they placed their muskets into their shoulders.

For the next three hours, Office White drilled his fresh recruits. The ragtag bunch of predators had turned into a well oiled killing machine. Their volleys were flawless as they fired shot after shot through their muskets.

"Company. You are relieved. I suggest cleaning your rifles. The Capitan will come and inspect you all in a few hours. Then, we march to Zootopia." He told the group as they began walking off.

Cleaning his gun was filthy work. Ethan poured hot water down the barrel and swished it around. The water that came out was as dark as oil as the black powder residue was washed out of the barrel. Ethan hadn't noticed that his paws had become black as well. He could have sworn he had brown fur around his hands when they started. He didn't have it nearly as bad as Baker, however. His white fur was smothered in black powder on his hands and forearms. "Gosh this is messy stuff!" Ethan exclaimed as he wiped off his clean hands. "Speak for yourself! It's going to take more than water to get my natural white back!" Backer shot back. "Is it even worth your time if were just going to drill more In a few hours?" He asked. "Well we are going to be inspected by our captain... So I want to look good!" "Good point." Ethan said, as he laid down in his tent.

Sleep quickly claimed the fox as he dosed off. He was having the most wonderful dream when it was interrupted by a trumpet and Baker shaking him telling him to wake up.

He quickly put on the gear he had stripped off and ran with Baker, Musket slung over his shoulder. They had made it just in time as the captain emerged from a large tent. They saw a gazelle in an impressive looking uniform with a red band under his belt that hung off his hip. His sword clanked in it's scabbard as he approached. "Boys, this is your NCO, Jack White" He said, leaning over to Jack. "You take orders from him like you do, me." He told them. He walked up to each predator and checked every minute detail. He got to Ethan and stared into his gray eyes. He stared at him for what felt like an eternity, but his eyes did not waver from the gazelle's burning stare. "I like you. You are brave, I can tell that for sure." He said, without emotion as he continued down the line. Once pleased, he stood to the side of the front rank of mammals. "Show me what you've taught them, White.

"Gladly sir... Company! Present Arms!" The mammals followed. "Aim!... Fire!" With that, a blast of smoke appear in front of the line of blue but was swept away by a breeze. "Company! Shoulder Arms!" He barked as they complied. "Shift arms Right!" He yelled as they placed their muskets by their armpits, placing the guns on their shoulders. "Company! Right face!" The mammals all moved 90 degrees to face their right.

"I must say. I'm impressed sergeant." The gazelle praised. "Thank you sir." Jack said as he fell in line next to the flag barer in the front of the double rank of soldiers. "Mammals! Forward march, quick time!" The gazelle barked as the company began moving, all in unison.

Ehan's pack quickly became encumbering as they walked down the dusty road in the summer heat. "Who's idea was it to give us wool uniforms in the middle of summer?" He complained, wiping sweat off his muzzle. "Well you need to get used to it." Baker told him, marching behind him. Ethan looked over to see Rose sitting on the hill he had sat on to watch the soldiers go by. "Hey!" He yelled, waving his forage cap. She waved back slowly, then just watched him go. He couldn't see it, but she was crying.

For the next few hours, they marched. Ethan enjoyed looking at the rolling hills and fields of crops. Suddenly, a wave of rain began pouring on the company of mammals. "Were not letting some rain and mud slow us down boys!" The gazelle yelled from the side of the columns of troops. Ethan was surprised at how well his gaiters worked to keep his feet clean from the growing mud puddles on the road. "First my paws, now my feet! By the end of this war, I'm going to be brown from all this stuff staining my fur!" Baker complained, as he tried to shake off the mud on his feet. Ethan chuckled as they continued to the capital.

They made it to Zootopia in two days. Wet, tired, and battered, but they made it. What Ethan saw would leave him in awe. Half of the city had become rows of white tents. As they walked through the streets, some civilians cheered, others yelled angrily at the group of predators. The gazelle pushed some especially angry passers by that tried to spit on the company. Once in the heart of the city of tents, they set their own and slumped into them, most passing out instantly.

Ethan sat around a small fire with some other predators that had not passed out in their tents. They had cooked a small amount of food for themselves before they went to bed. "...Then I said: What is this a joke?" Ethan said, earning a chorus of laughter from the mammals. The laughs stopped when the captain approached them. He sat down in the group of predators. "Captain, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be talking to the other officers in the tent?" Jack asked, confused. "We finished up early... Please, call me Lee when were not on duty." He said, taking off his hat. "listen, don't let any of these other regiments look down on you all. You all saw how some of the townspeople reacted to a predator regiment. If there's any problems, you come to me." He told them, before walking off.

Ethan trudged back to his tent and quickly fell asleep. Needless to say, it was the deepest sleep he had ever been in.

He awoke the next day to the smell of eggs and veggies. He got up to find mammals taking food from a table full of food. He quickly grabbed a plate and a cup of coffee before going back to his tent to eat.

He got to roll call an hour later. He stood in his rank as Lee went over details of the army's campaign mission.

"Were heading out in four days. Until then, you all should lay low and get your energy back. Were going to have a long march ahead of us."

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next one out sooner than this one.**

 **For anyone looking for what Ethan's uniform vaguely looks like, go to Google images and look up: African American soldiers in the civil war. What they are wearing is vaguely what Ethan would be wearing. (Just add more gear and gaiters, plus get rid of the parade shoulder pads)**

 **Have a good one! :)**


	11. Chapter 11- Goodbyes

**Before we get into the chapter, I'd like to thank the guest that gave their helpful input and ideas on the story. I really appreciate your review! :)**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

Chapter11 - Goodbyes

 **July 20, 1862- Hopps Homestead**

Patrick laid in bed, it felt as though his whole body was burning. Maggie sat next to him, patting his forehead with a wet towel.

"The doctor is coming just hold on." She spoke softly. "Like I told you, I was a very sickly kit. Nothing I'm not used to." He told her with a weak smile. His head grew heavy as he laid his head back down weakly.

Maggie heard a faint knock on the door. "That must be him." She said, leaving her husband's side. she opened the door, but didn't see anyone. "Down here." The doctor squeaked. Maggie looked down to see a tiny chipmunk. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" "It happens more than you think." He said, walking inside. He entered the bedroom and looked over Patrick. Patrick seemed unresponsive as the small doctor took his temperature and other vital signs. "This is quite a bad cold you have Mr. Hopps. Here take this." He said, putting a spoonful of thick liquid into his mouth. His face contorted into disgust as the doctor pulled out the spoon from the rabbits mouth. "Give this to him three times a day. Other than that, we can only hope his condition doesn't worsen." He said, apologetically. "Thank you, doctor." She said, showing him out of the house.

Maggie sat on the porch and looked at her children coming home from the fields for dinner. "The stew is in the pot, just get what you need." She told them as they entered the house. When she tried to feed Patrick, he told her he wasn't hungry. No matter how much she pleaded, he would not eat a single bite. "Lacy, could you give this to your father in about an hour? I'm heading out into town for a while." She asked a bunny, around the age of ten. "Sure mom!" She said as she hopped off with the glass bottle of liquid.

Maggie strolled down main street when she noticed familiar faces sitting by the town hall. "Maggie?" she heard one of them call. In front of her stood about twenty of her brothers. Tom, the eldest, walked out of the group and hugged her. "Tom! How's it going?" She asked, exited she could catch up with her siblings. "It's going good. You know why we're here right?" He questioned.

"Why would that be?" She asked. "Were going off to fight! Isn't that exiting? Were finally going to show those federals who they shouldn't mess around with!" One of her brothers exclaimed in the back of the group. "Just be safe boys." She said, sternly as she left.

Her walk back to the farm was mainly uneventful. As she neared the gates to the farm, she heard the sound of drums accompanied by a rumble of footsteps. Maggie turned to see he brothers accompanying an entire battalion of bunnies. They were clad in mix matched outfits in all colors ranging from dark gray to a light tan. They carried pattern 1853 Enfields that had been shortened to accommodate for the mammals' small size. She waved as they passed, but it seemed as though the flow of troops would not end. She looked down the road to see that there was practically no end to the flow of troops. _Wow... We really do multiply don't we?_ She asked herself as she walked up the road to the farmhouse.

Patrick was still in bad shape when she entered his room. She saw her daughter, Lacy, sitting on a chair next to the bed. "Lacy, let your father rest, he needs it." She said softly, putting a paw on her back. "Okay. I gave him the medicine like you asked." She said, getting up from the chair. "Thank you dear." Maggie said as she closed the door behind her as she left the room. She sat in the living room and picked up the newspaper. She read about the war. It had claimed tens of thousands of loves so far and showed no signs of stopping. Her thoughts raced back to her brothers. Will they end up a number in the newspaper as well? Just another body thrown into the blender?

These dark thoughts plagued her mind as she stared into the fireplace. She fell asleep sitting on the chair in the living room. She dreamt of her brothers becoming war heroes, marching back into town, battered, but victorious. As they got closer, however, she noticed that something about them was... Off. They began to flinch and squirm as, they began falling onto the dirt of the road, hacking up bloody spit. Then... The screams, screams of agony escaped their mouths as they withered on the ground until the noise suddenly ended.

She awoke still sitting in the chair, drenched in a cold sweat. She noticed the sun slowly beginning to peak over the horizon. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and saw Patrick sleeping peacefully. She grinned as she walked up to him and put a paw on his forehead. Her grin was wiped away as she felt that his head was cold. She lightly shook him but got no response.

The doctor got there two hours later to evaluate Patrick. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hopps, there's nothing I can do. And don't go blaming yourself. There's nothing you could have done. His body simply gave up." Maggie had expected those words to come, but it wasn't enough to stop herself from crying. The chipmunk began walking out the door. "If it makes you feel better, He most likely died in his sleep. Best way to go if you ask me." He said before leaving the house.

Maggie couldn't do anything. All she did was sit next to her husband and stare. "How could this have happened?" She asked herself. A memory came back to her head. She remembered when they first met. He told her he was a very sickly child from the beginning and it was a miracle he survived into his early adult years. He knew about his condition and accepted it, why couldn't she? Had he known. deep down, that something like this could have happened? The truth would never be answered, the only mammal that knew was laying in his bed, cold as a stone.

Patrick's funeral was small. He was buried behind the house, under a young tree. That was the place, he decided, where the private cemetery would be. _You know, this would be a nice place to be buried after I die._ She remembered him say, hopefully he wasn't joking...

Maggie only had Patrick's family and her on children attend the ceremony. The local preacher has said a few words before bidding the families farewell. "Sorry to leave so early folks. I've got allot of soldier boys coming home tonight." He said softly. "I'll see yall on Sunday." He turned and said, before walking down the dusty road.

 **August 1, 1862- Wilde Farm**

Rose was beginning to calm down after Ethan's departure. "You know he's doing this for you, Rose." Marry told her as Rose slumped back into her chair, ears flat on her head. "I'm just worried. You've seen the pictures they're releasing about the aftermath of these ungodly battles! Those poor mammals... I don't want one of those bodies to be my Ethan." Her voice began to break as she went silent again, holding back tears. "I know sweetie. I know... Best thing to do is just stay positive. That's all we can do." She told the grieving vixen.

"Plus, you're not alone. You got me and your wonderful kits." Marry tried to lighten her spirits. "Manny women like you are left with an empty house. At least you still have family. Just remember that." She placed a paw on Rose's shoulder.

Rose got up quietly and looked out the window. There was a dark overcast hiding the sun. She saw her kits running in the yard. "I don't want them to grow up without him. They love him too much. They'll be crushed." She said, placing a paw on the window. "Is it the weather that's giving you this blues? You need to get these thoughts out of your head." Marry had a lighthearted yet stern tone as she looked over at her daughter-in-law. Rain began to patter on the roof as the three fox kits entered the house, damp from the starting drizzle. "There's food on the table for you guys. Eat it while its hot okay?" She told them as they scurried into the kitchen. Her face was still depressed when she spoke to her kits.

"You could always write to him." Marry offered. "The army accepts letters from family members." She added. Within an instant, Rose's eyes lit up.

"What a great idea! I'll get on it right away!" She said, back to her normal cheery tone. She hadn't been this happy since the days before Ethan left. "That's my girl! Don't forget to end him my regards!" She yelled to the vixen who had grabbed a pencil and paper.

 **August 20, 1862- Hopps Homestead**

It had been one month since Patrick had died. And one month since Maggie accepted the truth. She had spent the past month half expecting to wake up next to him again. All of the past events just a dream. This was no dream, no easy way out. Thankfully, her children were able to help with Patrick's jobs around the house. She didn't know what she would have done if she had to raise all 34 bunnies on her own. Most of her children were old enough to mostly take care of themselves. Surprisingly, Patrick's death had little effect on the efficiency of the homestead. Crops were harvested at the correct time and they always made good money on the sales.

His presence was the only thing that was missing from the bustling farm. The only thing missing in _her_.

"Joey, Ron! Can you boys go into town and get us some goods? Here's the list. Go straight there and straight back, understand?" She asked two rabbits, as they nodded their heads. "Be safe you two." She said as they bounced down the road toward town.

She heard church bells ring in the distance. "Twelve o'clock already?! I need to get lunch started!" She told herself as she ran into the house.

 **Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Work's been hard on me recently, hopefully I'll be able to get these chapters out quicker.**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	12. Chapter 12- Taste of Blood

Chapter12- Taste of Blood

 **August 1, 1862- Union Camp**

Ethan walked through the rows of white tents, making his way to a nearby campfire. As far as he could see, were twinkling fires and white tents. It reminded Ethan of stars, as they gleamed among the city of canvas. He saw that it was a new moon that night and the sky was overcast. _I suppose I'll have to make do with pretending the campfires are stars tonight._ He thought as he stopped to gaze at his surroundings.

"What are you doing Wilde?" A scruffy voice asked from behind him. Jack stood by his side. "Oh sorry sergeant! Was I in your way?" Ethan asked, straightening to attention. "No. I'm just curious why you're standing here like a fence post just staring into the distance?" The badger asked. "Just thinking." he simply responded. "Well think somewhere else. Come on, lets get to our company." Jack said, pushing Ethan forward to begin walking with him.

The two took a seat in the circle of predators huddling around the campfire. Ethan sat next to a wolf with fur blacker than the night, and steel blue eyes. He looked intimidating to say the least. Ethan's ears fell flat against his head and flinched as the wolf looked at him. "Am I really that scary?" He laughed as he put his large paw on Ethan's shoulder. He had a very soft and quiet voice. "If fellow predators are scared of me, the enemy is going to be running home to their mammas!" He joked, a wide grin on his face, showing off his pearly white teeth. It almost looked like Ethan was staring at two eyes and a set of teeth. The only way to tell he was there was the hand on his paw and the bright brass buttons on his field blouse. He chuckled nervously before he began talking to him. "I guess so... I didn't catch your name." He said. "Xavier Webb." The wolf said in a cheery tone. "Ethan Wilde. You know, I expected you to have a more hostile voice." "You know, judging mammals based on their appearance is a prey's job, not yours. But If you're looking fore someone like that, talk to him." Xavier said, pointing to a panther sitting back with a toothpick in his mouth, not talking to anyone. "And hey, I can be loud if I need to!" He joked as he nudged Ethan's side. "Yeah, yeah. Just tell yourself that." He shot back with a wide grin on his face.

They continued with idle talk, until Jack quieted down the group. "I know you all know that we've been here for a month now. Due to a change in orders, Were being moved further south to meet with a smaller army located on the border of Zooginia. were moving out in two weeks time." He announced to the group. They were all exited to finally be moving to a combat zone. "The handful of regiments located on the border, once we meet with them, will be marching into Zooginia followed by this, much larger army of mammals. If things get out of hand with our men, we'll have quite substantial backup to help us." He explained. "But why don't we just merge the two armies into one?" one mammal asked from the group. "Good question! Once we make it a ways into Zooginia, They're moving into Richmond to try to take it, while we continue to move down and draw attention away from the larger army. Or at least that's the plan. We're a search and destroy party, if you will. We fight where we find the enemy, we have no objective accept to kill, for now." This resulted with nods of agreement from the predators. "Mind you, this is a very dangerous position for us to be in." Jack added. "So they're using us as a shield for the larger army. Typical for them to send out folks like us for that job. These fuckin' prey are unbelievable!" One tiger said as he got up and left.

The rest of the night was uneventful as the fire began to die down, Ethan called it a night and bid his comrades farewell as he left for his tent. While laying on his rubber mat, he thought of what that tiger had said a few hours earlier. _Was he really just that to his commanding officers? A body shield for the mammals that, they saw, mattered more than just a predator... Like him._ He shook these thoughts from his mind. "They would rather us fighting. They think we were born to kill!" He said quietly as he looked at his paw. He ejected his claws and looked at them. They were very sharp as he felt them with his other paw. He retracted his claws as he drifted off to sleep.

 **August 18, 1862- Union Camp Postal Tent**

Ethan waited in line for his turn for mail call. he had neared the front of the line when he heard voices behind him. "Do predators even know how to read?" He heard one mammal say. "I don't know. Even if they could, who would want to talk to them? they're animals." The other replied.

Ethan couldn't hold back as he turned around to face his critics. His eyes darted between the two mammals. "You got something to say? You say it to my face." He said, anger boiling in his voice. "Watch out Todd! he's gonna attack!" A bore grabbed his zebra friend's arm and backed away. "Typical. You talk behind our backs and when we face you, you cower in fear." he said, with a growl. "I'm no coward! I'll show you who's the coward!" The bore spoke up, taking a step toward the fox. "I swear, I'll shove those words so far down your throat..." Ethan began before he was cut off. "Next!" The post mammal called, looking at the group. "Thank you sir, names Ethan Wilde. Can you see if I have any mail?" He asked politely, all anger gone from his face. The mammal behind the desk ruffled letters around until he came up with one. "Got one for you Mr. Wilde. Next!" He called again to the zebra behind him.

He eagerly walked back to his tent before ripping open the letter and reading it.

 _Dearest Ethan,_

 _I hope this letter has found you in good health. I've worried so much about you ever since you left. Your mother has kept me hopeful for your speedy return home. we all miss you and I just wanted you to know that you are loved deeply. Be safe please._

 _\- Rose_

Ethan folded the note carefully and put it in his pocket, next to his dictionary. Baker put his muzzle through the tent flaps to look at Ethan. His white fur matched the canvas of the tent. "What's going on Ethan? I haven't seen you all day." He stepped into the tent. "Oh, nothing, I just picked up a letter from home." He said, patting the breast pocket inside his coat. "That's nice. You've never told me about your family. Care to tell me?"

 **August 23, 1862- 8 Miles South of Zootopia**

The 7th Predator volunteers were traveling south to meet up with the handful of regiments bordering Zooginia. They were accompanied by the 54th Pawsylvania and 17th New York on their way down. They joked and laughed as they marched down the dusty path. Their bickering ended when they saw two scouts running back to the marching columns of soldiers. "They're here! Up the road! Five units of rebels! Turn your tails around!" One shouted. The 54th began to turn and leave, followed by the 17th. "Were not running boys!" Lee shouted as he pulled his saber from it's sheath. He ran in front of the columns of mammals and spread his arms out to form a 'T' shape. Instinctively, the unit began to form it's ranks on the road in front of their captain.

"First rank! Kneel!" He ordered as the front row of predators got on one knee. "Company! Load!" The mammals began loading their rifles as anxiety built up inside of Ethan. _This is it._

"Make ready!" lee yelled, as footsteps could be heard getting closer. Ethan removed the musket from his shoulder and held it by his hip, muzzle toward the road. "Aim!" He lifted the musket to his shoulder and peered down the sights. As he did, marching ranks of mix marched uniforms came into view around a bend in the road. they weren't ready for the attack as Lee gave the order.

"Fire!"

the volley of musket fire was like thunder as it sent a cloud of smoke out of the guns. The smoke burned Ethan's eyes as he began to reload. It was then that he could hear the screams. The sound made him feel like he had just been hit in the chest. He pushed through it and put his paw into his cartridge box, grabbed a paper cartridge and ripped the top of it with his large teeth. He rammed the bullet down the barrel as he looked up. the first company of soldiers were gunned down after the first volley. They were already breaking off, running in the opposite direction when the four other regiments approached them, already prepared, moving forward in long lines. He placed a cap onto the nipple of his gun and leveled the rifle back to his shoulder.

His aim drifted to a pig... He looked frightened. Ethan aimed center mass at the pig's chest as he squeezed the trigger. Another plume of smoke shot out of the gun as he looked at his target. He had hit him, but not in the chest. His aim was low and struck the pig in the stomach. Ethan watched for a moment, at the squirming body of the pig. His squeals could be heard over the musket fire. to get his mind off of the pig, he began going through his reload training. _Tear cartridge, load cartridge, ram it home, pull hammer, replace cap, full cock, fire._ He thought as he went through the steps. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a volley and the whizzing of bullets over his head that reminded him of angry hornets. He flinched as a coyote next to him flopped to the ground. He saw as the coyote ripped at his uniform to get to his wound. He went limp before he was able to get through his uniform. Before he could react, another volley hit the line. He saw more of his comrades fall as he continued firing.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the 54th and 17th come up on their left. They immediately fired blankets of lead on the closest rebel line. Ethan found it hard to see from the clouds of smoke rolling across the road. Having some of the fire drawn off the 7th, Lee Made his next order over the shouts and screams. "Company, forward!" He yelled as the line of predators refilled the holes in the line and moved forward and off the road to a stone wall bordering a cornfield. Ethan hoped over the wall and dropped to his knee. He saw the other regiments fill the gap his company made in the street. Captain Lee had effectively made a crossfire trapping the rebel companies. "Good work captain!" Jack yelled over to his commanding officer.

Ethan felt much safer hiding behind his stone shelter. He peeked over the top of the wall and fired his musket before quickly dropping back down. He saw the 54th Pawsylvania waver and break as they ran down the road. Looking back at the enemy, he noticed that they looked tired and vulnerable.

"Fix bayonets boys! Were gonna roll those rebs up like a blanket!" Jack said as he pulled his bayonet from his hip. Ethan put the bayonet on his rifle and locked it in place. It gleamed in the sunlight giving it an eerie glow.

Lee yelled something into a lynx's ear as he nodded and took off over the wall and to the 17th New York. Ethan continued firing until the lynx vaulted back over the wall. "It's a go!" He yelled. "Company! Charge!" Lee said, jumping over the wall, leading in front of his troops. The mere sight of the predators running at them caused them to break off and run into the nearby woods, screaming. The 17th joined them as they ran after the stragglers, trying to run as the 7th focused on the last regiment left.

The predator's morale dropped as a crushing volley hit the charging line of blue. The lynx Ethan saw earlier had gotten hit in the leg and shards of his bone were seen behind him as his leg turned to red jelly. as he tumbled to the ground. At least ten men fell on their muzzles as they fell to the ground. Before he knew it, Ethan jumped through the fresh plume of smoke and straight into the rebel line. He felt his bayonet pierce a body as he pushed it to the ground, effectively ripping it out of the corpse. The clash of metal filled his ears as the two lines collided. He felt the stock of a gun hit him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. He saw a zebra about to bring his gun down on his head. He was quickly stopped by Xavier, who jammed his bayonet into the soldier's side. He saw blood quickly turn the zebra's gray coat black as Xavier twisted the pike in the zebra's side and pulled it out, causing blood to pour out like a fountain onto the dust. Xavier looked down at Ethan and nodded before engaging in combat with another mammal. Ethan remembered that his gun was still loaded. Thinking quickly, he leveled his rifle and shot a horse as he approached Jack from the side, almost hitting him in the side of the head.

Jack looked in amazement at Ethan's great shot. They then saw the enemy begin to break as some mammals began limping off. The predators began to whoop and cheer at their fleeing enemy. The joy quickly faded as they looked back at the carnage. Bodies were twisted in nightmarish positions as blood pooled around them, making the dirt of the road into a mud. Ethan looked at his musket to see his bayonet dripping with blood. He gagged at the sight as he wiped the pike on the grass. The predators tended to the wounded as the 17th New York went to get help from the nearby town.

Soon enough, wagons appeared to collect the wounded to take them to a field hospital. They loaded their own men first before loading the confederate men onto a different wagon. The 7th was then tasked with collecting the dead. Ethan hated every moment of it.

Even in the few hours the mammals were dead, the Zooginia heat bloated the corpses. He and Baker would grab the mammal's feet while Xavier would get the head. They had dug a ditch next to the cornfield for the enemy's dead while they loaded the dead federal soldiers into wagons to be sent back into town for a more proper burial.

By the end of the day, Ethan and his company were exhausted. They set camp in a field outside of the field hospital in town. Through the night, all you could hear were moans and cries coming from the barn. "Wilde. Can I speak to you for a moment?" Lee asked, putting a hove on Ethan's shoulder. "Yes sir. What's the problem?" He asked. "I just wanted to tell you that we've decided to promote you to corporal given you bravery in battle as well as circumstances regarding our casualties. we lost two corporals in that skirmish we had and we need replacements." He told him. Ethan saluted him and thanked him before he passed out in his tent. The screams couldn't stop him from sleeping a deep slumber.

He awoke the next morning to the same moans he had heard the night before. He wasn't awoken by a trumpet like he was used to. His ears were pierced by agonizing screams instead, among the crying. He left his tent to a sight he never thought he'd see.

In a pile by the back door of the barn, laid a pile of limbs.

A raccoon in a bloody apron walked out the door with three more body parts for the pile. He looked at Ethan for a moment before re-entering the building, out of sight. Ethan couldn't eat his breakfast that morning, neither could most of the company. It wasn't much anyway, just some dry toast and black coffee. Nothing like the camp in Zootopia. All the mammals could do was console each other for their losses. Collectively, the 7th predator volunteers had 11 mammals killed in action and 27 wounded.

It wasn't before long that they had to pack up and continue marching to their objective. Battered or not, that army needed reinforcements and they were it. Their marching was no longer filled with laughter and chatting. They just slogged through the hot sun in silence.

Xavier looked over to Ethan and nudged his shoulder. "You know what always raises morale? A good song!" He began, his soft cheery voice seemed to lift a weight on Ethan's shoulders. "I don't really know any songs." Ethan said, looking up at the wolf. "No worries! You see, I wrote a short song last night since I couldn't fall asleep for the life of me. So I decided to write down all my feelings for our first triumphant victory!" He said, clearly very proud of himself. "Let's hear it." Baker said, behind them, just now letting his presence be known. "And let us hear this loud voice you still claim to have." Ethan joked. "You're still going on about that?" Xavier asked, annoyed. "Yes, yes I am." He said with a near perfect poker face.

Xavier simply rolled his eyes, cleared his throat, and began.

"Twas in the days of seventy-six

When predators young and old

All dropped their spades and took to arms

Their bravery to behold!

For they fought for independence and the flag they loved so dear!

'Tis my great delight to march and fight

like a predator volunteer!"

"Now there's the seventh regiment

Just see what they have done:

They've laid down their lives for good ol' Lioncoln!

To protect the federal capital

And homes they love so dear!

And they've done their duty nobly,"

"Like predator volunteers!

'Tis my great delight to march and fight

Like a predator volunteer!"

"The Rebels did get in our way

They madly raved and swore,

They'd let none of our Union troops

Pass through them anymore

But the seventh predator regiment

No traitors did they fear

But they fought their way through them all

Like predator volunteers!

'Tis my great delight to march and fight

Like a predator volunteer!"

He ended the song and looked down at the two foxes. "What do you think?" He asked. "You wrote that in one night? That's amazing." Baker answered. "It was no problem really. Maybe I have a gift." He chuckled as he spoke. "Anyhow, I'm glad you liked it."

They marched for a few more hours until they stopped to camp. "Man, that fight was scary wasn't it. I didn't want to say anything yesterday just in case. I've never been shot at before, nor have I almost died!" Baker said, leaning closer to a small fire.

"I have. That's how I got this hole in my ear." Ethan said, pointing to the half moon shape on the top of his ear. "And a slave hunter almost snapped my neck. But I agree, that's nothing like I've seen before." Ethan agreed in a lighthearted tone. Lee walked up to ethan and threw him two double stripe badges. "Sew these on your arms corporal, we need a way to distinguish you from the rest of the company." He told him before walking away. "Mind helping me out with this?" He asked, taking off his field blouse and placing it on his legs. "No problem." Baker said, grabbing one sleeve as Ethan took the other.

They worked on his coat in the fire light as they attached Ethan's rank onto his sleeves.

 **Hey everybody! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait for the previous one.**

 **I'd love to hear any comments you may have on the skirmish scene. Did I do an ok job? Should I add more detail? Maybe less? I'm really not sure but this is all a learning experience to me.**

 **I based Xavier's song after: "New York Volunteer** " **by Bobby Horton.**

 **During the civil war, medicine was not like it was today. That mixed with the highly destructive minie ball led to most wounds leading to death, or would require amputation, where doctors used unclean tools and little to no pain relievers (other than a stick for the men to bite on). This could lead to infection killing the wounded soldier shortly after the operation. For every one man who died in battle, three died of other causes such as disease, exhaustion or hunger to name a few. That should explain the gross pile of limbs outside the field hospital.**

 **Thanks for reading this far in my story and have a good one! :)**


	13. Chapter 13- Flaming Sea

**Hi all! Just wanted to put out this extra chapter! This chapter has nothing to do with the main story so if you want to skip this one, feel free. I'd also like to thank the guest that gave me the idea to write this little short.**

 **If anyone has any ideas on little extra stories such as this one, feel free to tell me! As long as they have to do with the Civil War... Obviously. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 13- Flaming Sea

 **February 17, 1862- Richmond**

A brown otter stood in line awaiting to enlist in the confederate army. He looked around nervously at the larger and more threatening looking mammals. The sea otter was smaller than most of his family, as if he weren't already a very small mammal. He had to stand on his toes to be able to see over the desk. "Howdy sir! I'd like to enlist please." The otter said. "Name." The bore asked, without looking up at the small creature. "Otto Olson, reporting for duty." Only then did the bore look up at the voice, but he only saw the top of Otto's head poking over the table. "Sorry son, you're way to small to fight! If you can't see over the table, how do you expect to be of any use in combat?" The bore held back a snicker while talking. "Can't help you." He regained his composure as he spoke. "Come on sir! There must be something... Anything!" Otto pleaded with the large tusked pig.

He sat back in his chair and looked over the otter. "You're one of them sea otters aint' ya Mr. Olson?" The bore asked, still looking over the mammal. "Yes sir. But what does that have to do with anything?" Otto looked confused. The pig looked through some papers on the desk in front of him. Once he found the paper he needed, he wrote something down on it. "Good news Mr. Olson. You're in the navy." He said, handing him a slip of paper. "Head down to Tredegar Iron Works, Your vessel is there. Make it quick though, the ship is leaving soon." The pig told him. "Thank you sir! Thank you!" He said excitedly, as he began jogging to the iron plant.

 _Why is my ship at an iron plant?_

Otto arrived at the factory and walked down to the dock. He spotted a buffalo, looking at sailors putting crates into a large steel trapezoid in the water. "Uh Sir? I'm here for duty." He said to the back of the buffalo. The large mammal turned around to face the otter. He wore a light gray military jacket with two rows of buttons. He looked down and took the slip of paper that was in the otter's paws. "Welcome aboard Mr. Olson. You'll find your uniform on the ship." He said as be began to walk away. He stopped himself and turned back. "And I'm your captain, Franklin Buchanan." He added. "Just one question sir. Its just that I've never seen a ship like this before." Otto told his captain. "I don't suppose you would. This is an ironclad, the C.S.S. Zooginia. She's got two inch thick metal walls and ten guns. We cant beat the Yankees in numbers but we can beat em in quality." He said proudly. "Well I feel much safer in this." He said, stepping onto the metal behemoth. "You ought to! I reckon she can take quite the beating." Buchanan told him before he walked back, off the dock and into the iron factory.

Otto entered the cabin and found that there was one bunk left. laying on the bed was a uniform which consisted of white pants with a dark gray coat. The hat reminded Otto of a muffin. _A black muffin... But a muffin none the less._ The last item on the bed was a holster that contained a Pietta 1851 revolver. The gun was slightly too large for him but he managed to put the holster on his belt, and he was rather lucky that at least the clothes fit him.

For the next few hours, the otter helped his ship mates carry ammunition onto the ship. The entire crew stopped as they heard their captain's voice. "We're moving out today boys..." He was cut off by cheers and whoops. "Let me finish!" He bellowed, causing the docks to grow quiet. "we're heading to Hampton Roads. There, were going to break the Yankee blockade." He announced as again, the deck exploded with shouts of glee. It wasn't an hour later when the ironclad began to make it's trek to the bay.

 **March 8, 1862- Hampton Roads**

It had been about twenty days since the C.S.S. Zooginia left Richmond. Otto had gotten used to the rocking of the boat as sis sea sickness subsided. He poked his head out of the door leading to the top deck and saw a row of wooden sloops of war waving the federal flag. He got back inside to find the captain talking to some crew. "We're going in for an attack today, lads. Were breaking this line! We got a few frigates for backup as well." He told the group.

The ship steamed ahead toward the collection of Union ships. The sloops responded with a volley of cannon fire. Otto felt the ship shake as it was hit with the cannon fire. Out of his stationed gun, he saw water explode up into the air as stray cannon balls flew into the cold water. "Jenkins! Status report!" Buchanan ordered. "We've been hit a few times but no major damage sir!" A panda yelled from the front of the ship. Otto couldn't believe it. _A ship taking a full volley of artillery fire by three sloops? Unheard of!_ "Don't fire yet boys! Were not going to engage until they're an easy shot! Wait for my orders!" He yelled over the explosions. The metal monster continued to it's target: the U.S.S. Cumberland.

"Full steam ahead boys! We're ramming these son's of bitches!" He yelled down to the engine room. the cannon fire became more and more intense as the got closer to the Cumberland as they were an easier target to hit. Otto braced for impact as the ram at the front of the ironclad punctured the wooden sloop, causing a massive jolt to go through both ships. He heard a few cannons go off in the ship as it continued to plow through the wooden ship. He then heard the pitter patter of small arms fire on the deck of the Zooginia.

He quickly noticed the Cumberland taking on water and beginning to sink. "Sir! The Cumberland's taking us down with her!" He yelled to the buffalo. The captain looked at the ship and noticed what Otto had described. "Shit... All engines reverse! Now!" He yelled back to the engine room. The boat lurched back as it began struggling to pull itself out of the hull of the Cumberland. A few sailors went out to the front deck to fight back against the continuous fire of the sinking ship. Some mammals carried carbines while others had their revolvers as they returned fire on the deck of the enemy ship. He began focusing his attention back to his cannon, he and his mate began firing at the other sloops that were still trying to hit their ship.

Buchanan looked out to the deck and saw one of his men fall into the water, face down, as other crewmen ran in, some holding wounds they had acquired. the blood that dripped from them was quickly washed away by the raging water churning around them. It was then, that he noticed the Cumberland's anchor hanging directly over the deck. He knew that if that anchor came loose, there would be no saving the Zooginia as it would be pulled down to the sea floor. The ram broke from the ironclad as they were freed from the doomed sloop. They quickly turned their attention to the U.S.S. Congress. The buffalo looked back at the Cumberland to see them still firing their guns. "Those boys are fighting as long as they're above water. Those are some good mammals on that boat..." he said to himself as he began directing fire at the next ship. Jenkins called out to him: "Sir! some plates are coming loose on the bow of the ship and we have two dead and a couple wounded." "Thank you, Jenkins." He thanked as he noticed that the Congress had sailed into shallower water, after seeing what happened to their comrades in the Cumberland. It was then, that confederate reinforcements arrived to help the ironclad.

The C.S.S. Zooginia kept a further distance than before as the confederate ships battered the Congress. Buchanan took a carbine from a passing crewmember and walked out on the deck with some of his comrades and began firing himself. Otto looked in awe at the sight of his captain fighting as if he were one of them. His awe was wiped away when he fell to his knees. He left his post and ran to the deck to drag him inside. He saw he had been shot in the leg. "fuckin... sharpshooter... can't believe it." He muttered, as Otto dragged him inside, leaving a trail of blood.

After about an hour of shelling, a white flag was raised over the Constitution. They had surrendered, seeing no point in fighting a lost cause. The crew of the enemy ship began to get ferried off the boat into the confederate fleet. About halfway through their evacuation, a Union battery from the shore began firing onto the Zooginia. They felt the boat jolt as the projectile hit the side of the iron armor.

"The fuck was that?" The captain asked as he poked his head up from his laying position. "Mr. Buchanan! It came from the shore! From the Union fort!" Jenkins called, returning from the top of the ship, slightly winded. "How dare they attack us while we're treating their mammals so well?... Let's show em what happens when they do that, shall we?" Jones asked sarcastically before putting on his stern face. "Give them the hot shot!" He yelled. Otto knew what that was. They began heating up their projectiles until they were red hot. before ramming them into their respective guns. "fire at your leisure boys." He head the captain say, as rumbles erupted all through the ship. As the lead ripped through the ship, it caught the wood on fire causing the sloop to begin furiously burning. This caused the remaining mammals on the ship to quickly board a life boat and escape the burning vessel.

The message was sent clearly to the batteries on the shore as they stopped firing. The collection of sailors took a few hours for the Zooginia to deal with. Once finished, they began turning their attention to the last ship. The U.S.S. Minnesota had run herself aground close to the shore and the confederate fleet was already upon it ,firing. It was then that they noticed their damage. The smoke stack on top of the boat was riddled with holes from cannons and small arms. This lowered their already slow speed to a crawl as they saw their loose iron plates that had been knocked by the artillery barrage. It had gotten late when the Zooginia attempted to help with the defeat of the Minnesota. However, the low tide made her stay back in the deeper water.

Upon captain's orders, they left to go back into Confederate water for repairs and to let the wounded off the boat. They had made the decision to go back the next day to finish the destruction of the fleet.

They had safely made it to Sewell's Point. Once they docked, they began unloading their wounded, including Buchanan. Taking his place, Catesby Jones, took command of the C.S.S. Zooginia. He looked at the fatigued crew and gave a weak smile. "Mammals, I'll be stepping in for Captain Buchanan. A am lieutenant Catesby Jones and I'll be your commanding officer until further notice." He told the crew on the dock as they began making repairs on the ship.

Otto had all but passed out in the ship's small living quarters as he slept deeply. What the mammals of the C.S.S. Zooginia didn't know was the Union ironclad, the U.S.S. Monitor. They entered the bay under the cover of night tasked with protecting the Minnesota at all costs.

The sun rose too quickly for Otto's liking as he was awoken by a naval whistle. _That whistle is going to kill me..._ He thought as he slithered out of bed. He ate breakfast before taking his post at his cannon with his partner. Before they knew it, they were on route back to Hampton Roads to finish off the Minnesota along with a few frigates for backup.

Along the waterline, they saw a cylindrical shape connected to a deck just above the waves. "Sir... What's that?" Jenkins asked Jones as he peered out a window. "It looks like a barge carrying one of the destroyed ship's boilers." Jones turned to the panda. "It looks like cheese on a raft!" Otto joked to his partner, who happened to be another otter much like him. He laughed, but was cut short by an explosion coming from the boat along with a jolt from the ship. They had to brace from the impact of the shot hitting the armored plates. "That's no barge!" He heard Jones yell as he ordered all guns to focus on the enemy ironclad. Otto was frantic, reloading his cannon after every shot simply bounced off the Monitor. However, the same thing was happening to the Monitor, their rounds simply bounced off. Captain Jones was fearlessly leading the crew to the best of his ability.

They had fought in a stalemate for the better part of three hours and there were no sins of letting up the fight. The ships circled each other as they peppered each other in lead. The tapping of the pellets on the armor reminded Otto of rain hitting an iron roof during the rainy seasons back home. They suddenly heard a crack and a rocking in the ship as Jenkins came running back. "Jones! We've been hit in our hull. There's no serious damage but we can't take any more like that if we want to stay above the water." He explained, somewhat fearful. "Don't worry Jenkins. I intend on ending this and we're not leaving." He told the fearful panda. The boat rocked with the large waves as the cannons continued to fire. Otto heard shouts from the engine room as they struggled to keep the engines going at maximum capacity.

finally, a shell had hit the swivel turret on top of the Monitor, sending shrapnel through the looking hole where the captain was sending orders. He was blinded by the metal shards as he fell back. The crew panicked and began to retreat from the Zooginia. From what the crew saw on the confederate ironclad, they assumed victory and decided to not go after the still beached Minnesota. The crew was too exhausted from their three hour firefight to do anything more than sail homeward.

On the Monitor, however, a replacement officer filled the role of their blinded captain and led them back to attack the Zooginia again. They simply saw the enemy ironclad sailing back to the direction of confederate orders. They were confused to say the least, but did not reengage since their order was to protect the Minnesota, which they had done. "Did we win?" One timid sailor asked the officer on the Monitor. "I'd say we did. Looks like they gave up." He said, just as confused as the young sailor.

"Did we win?" Asked Jenkins as he slumped against a wall. "I suppose we did. They ran off! If that ain't victory I don't know what is." Jones told the panda as they continued to the docks. The boat was dented and cracked everywhere and in desperate need of repair.

The crew left the ship and watched as it was dry docked for repair and upgrade. "looks like we got some rest time eh?" Jenkins asked Otto, as he patted his back, heading inland to the town.

 _Maybe now I can get some good sleep._

News spread quickly about the duel of the ironclads. Their epic battle made world news as nations worldwide began creating their own ironclads. Both the north and south papers read _Victory_ as they both believed they had won the armored struggle at sea. Little did they know, there were no victors that day... Only two ships stuck in a struggle where neither could get the upper hand.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. I needed to do allot of research on the battle of Hampton Roads before I felt comfortable writing this chapter since I wanted the battle as close to the real one as I could get.**

 **Mostly everything that happened in this chapter happened at the battle of Hampton Roads. From the C.S.S. Virginia almost going down with the U.S.S. Cumberland to a sailor calling the U.S.S. Monitor: "a cheese on a raft." Needless to say, I really tried.**

 **I also wanted to thank everybody for reading! We recently passed 1,000 views! I never thought this story would make it past 500 but... Here we are.**

 **Also a big thanks to DragonFury404 for his/her kind words.** **I really appreciate it!**

 **Next chapter will continue with the story where it left off. Thanks and have a good one!**


	14. Chapter 14- Fog of War

Chapter 14- Fog of War

 **August 27, 1862- Zooginia**

Ethan was awoken by the morning trumpet. He left his tent to be greeted by darkness. "What is this a joke?" He mumbled as he groggily put on his uniform. "Thank god for night vision..." He told himself, slinging his cartridge box over his shoulder.

The fox stood half asleep while standing at attention. On more than one occasion, his head slumped and landed itself on Baker's shoulder. He pushed Ethan's head back up until it would fall down again. He gave up after the sixth time the crimson fox's head fell onto him. He simply sighed and continued facing forward. It wasn't until Captain Lee came that Ethan woke up from his trance.

"Good morning gentlemammals!" He said, with a sarcastic voice. "We got word that there's a large group of Rebs traveling not too far from here... Leading right to our larger army to the North East. I got word telling us to head over there and set a defensive position in Needle's Gap. Were moving out in two hours. Dismissed."

Ethan packed quickly and fell into line, prepared for the ten mile march ahead of them.

The hike was mostly uneventful as they spotted Needle's Gap. There was a narrow road going through two large hills. It was filled with trees and shrubs. "I see why they call it 'Needle's gap. It would be tough even for a wagon to fit down this road." Xavier said, looking at the bottleneck. "No kidding." Ethan responded as they stopped marching.

The rest of the day was spent whacking down bushes and clearing trees to accommodate for the large amount of mammals. The company of predators were joined by a handful of other regiments to aid in their defense of Needle's Gap. Because of the disrepair of the road, it took the whole day to make the passage wide enough for the full amount of troops to pass through.

The soldiers camped behind the left hill to stay out of sight of the main road both for extra room to rest as well as it being a good place to stay out of view of any coming attackers. Half of the regiments stayed on the left while the other half went on the right hill. Ethan, Baker and Xavier laid under a large tree at the base of the hill idly chatting next to their stack of rifles. Xavier pulled out a whittled pipe and stuffed it with tobacco he had in his knapsack before lighting it with a wood match.

"Hey Xavier, you remember that panther you pointed out to me when we met? You never really told me anything about him." Ethan said, looking at Xavier. The wolf paused for a moment and took the pipe out of his mouth and blew a perfect smoke ring. "His name's Zeke... Not very many people know allot about him since he keeps to himself. What I do know is that he's dangerous and has nothing to loose." He told the two foxes before taking another puff of his pipe. "From what I heard, he fought in the Mexican-Zootopian war out West. He was part of the rangers, I believe... His group was attacked and he was the only one who made it out. So they say... Something broke in him that cannot be fixed." He said sadly looking at the panther. He had thrown away his forage cap and replaced it with a wide brimmed hat that covered his eyes as he cooked a fresh fish from the babbling brook near the hill.

"Just don't mess with him and he'll leave you be." Xavier said flatly. "How do you know him so well?" Baker chimed in. "He roamed into my town a few years back. He worked in one of the mines in the aria. He just kind of lingered around..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the stack of rifles sitting in a teepee shape with their bayonets pointing out on top. He then took notice of Ethan's rifle. It had a mark on the butt stock. "Hey Ethan, what's that on your stock?" Xavier inquired. "I'm going to mark an etch on my stock for every battle I'm in." He answered, slightly confused by the sudden question.

"You don't want to do that." Xavier said while taking a casual puff of his pipe, sending a smoke ring in his direction. "Why not? It's interesting to see what you've accomplished." He defended. "No. Think about what those marks mean." Xavier tried to explain. "Battles... Right? Victory... Glory?" Ethan tried to understand. He was stopped by Xavier's soft voice. "Defeat? Hardship...? This kind of a thing is a double edged sword. Death of your enemies... Death of your friends and comrades... You see, in war your positive is a negative for someone else. You survived a battle, the mammal next to you didn't. Positive and negative." He explained, as a tear ran down from his steel blue eyes to his pitch black fur. Ethan could only nod. All of his words were torn from his throat at Xavier's revelation.

"So what do we have to eat?" Baker suddenly said to break the silence. "Oh sure I'm feeling a bit hungry myself." Xavier said, his mood brightening. They all looked into their knapsacks. "I ate all my food on the march here." Ethan said as he ruffled his paw in his bag. "Wait... I got hardtack." He said, somewhat glumly. "Man... I'll break my chompers on that thing." Baker complained. "Hey, food is food." Xavier said, breaking off a piece of the rocklike substance and chewing it. Ethan was next to take a piece of the brick of food. He bit it with a crunch as his face contorted in pain. "I think it's stale." He said, chewing loudly. "Nope. It comes like this. I think the rumors are true, these things do stop bullets." Xavier corrected, beginning to puff on his pipe again.

 **August 28, 1862- Needle's Gap, 8AM**

"Listen up boys! Our army just made contact five miles north of here with a sizeable force. We are to stay here until further notice." Lee read out the orders he was given by a courier earlier that morning. "But this does not mean were getting a break. Were guarding this gap. It's the only way for the confederates to get to the railway in town." He added, with disappointed sighs coming from the ranks of soldiers.

 **9:30 AM**

Ethan walked along the tight path to gather some twigs for the small fire they had created in the makeshift camp. He looked up to see a group of confederates clearing a path for a large force of rebels. Ethan took off running as he alerted the mammals idly talking. Captain Lee told their general, General Wyndham, whom sent a courier to notify the main army.

The officers quickly tried to rally their men in the chaos of the mammals scrambling to grab their gear and rifles. Once they were prepared, it was too late. They heard a volley of fire erupt from a line of troops down the path. Within a moment, Ethan heard a cracking sound as bullets connected with trees as well as bodies, as he spied a handful of withering bodies laying in the tall grass. Their moans rang above the confusion as a few companies returned fire, only to see they hadn't bade a slight dent in the wall of enemies moving toward them.

Knowing this was no place to have a line battle, Lee ordered his troops to spread out and get in skirmish position. Hearing the orders, Ethan dropped to his knee in the tall grass and began loading his rifle. Next to him, Baker stood behind a thick tree, leveling his rifle toward the enemy. He began firing at the wall of fur in front of him as the clouds of smoke began to fill up the valley causing visibility to drop significantly. The confederate companies slowly became one blob of dark mass which he just simply aimed into. He looked to his left as he was reloading to see a ram running for cover behind a tree near him. Before he was able to reach it, a bullet tore through his chest, creating a cloud of red mist to explode around him as he tumbled face first into the grass. Ethan then scraped another slash into his stock, before steadying his aim at the looming threat. He squeezed the trigger as a flame erupted from his barrel, sending a bullet flying at the wall. Through the smoke, he saw a splatter of blood appear from the smoke. Ethan visibly winced at the sight, knowing that was where he was aiming. His mind was taken off that thought by the sound of Jack calling to fall back. He felt the badger pull his collar as he followed the black and brown sergeant.

He was led to a long ridge that lined the road where many other companies had already set up defensive positions. Ethan trudged up the hill to see his comrades laying low along the hill, taking pot shots at the valley that was now full of rebel troops. What they didn't see was a flanking force coming up the left side of the hill. It was then that two companies of soldiers began making their way onto the defensive flank of the ridge. Ethan quickly aimed and fired at the line of mammals. His bullet caught a hare in the head as shards of skull and blood spewed from the back of the soldier's head as he tumbled down the steep slope to the ground. After a full volley had been fired, Lee called for a hasty retreat down the ridge side. The regiments of mammals began fleeing down the steep slope as Ethan struggled to stay on his feet through the leaves and branches littering his escape route. He heard whizzing bullets go over his head and cheers of his enemy as he held his head down with one paw, and gripped his rifle tightly in the other.

All he could think was what Xavier told him earlier. _Positive and Negative..._

He turned to see a buck running next to him, fear in his eyes, as he stumbled through the trees. His eyes widened as the deer jolted in pain before he began to stumble. His body was like a rag doll as it hit the ground repeatedly only stopping when it crashed into a tree, sending anything that wasn't connected to him flying.

 _Positive and negative... Positive and negative... I survived, he didn't._

Ethan's thoughts clouded his mind as he got to the bottom of the hill and began to follow the crowd of blue moving across a field into the nearby town. They entered the town to see chaos. Locals ran into their homes as artillery units ran through the streets attempting to get to the front lines. The artillery men were all large mammals such as elephants and rhinos, most likely since they could carry the cannons with them. Once in the square, the regiments began to meet back together and reform their ranks to fill new missing spaces. They saw their gazelle officer running to them to take count of his remaining troops. "Sixty men fit for duty sir. We have one KIA and one wounded." Lee turned around to tell General Wyndham, to which he nodded his head before looking at the exhausted troops.

"Captain, I want you to take your men and secure the Mills homestead. From there I want you to keep pressure on any incoming forces." Wyndham told the gazelle to whom he saluted. "Right away!" He said, turning to his troops. "Mammals! Left face!" He barked, to which the predators acknowledged. "Forward march! QuickTime!" He called as the predators began jogging with their muskets slung over their shoulders. They left the town again, this time in the direction of a deep rumbling. The closer they got, the clearer the battle sounded. Ethan heard cannons rumble along with the seemingly endless stream of pops from muskets. Along the side of the road, in a field, a line of 20lb parrot artillery rifles laid. The large mammals manning the guns gave the jogging regiment a cheer while they reloaded their long distance artillery units. Ethan couldn't help but grin and take off his forage cap and tip it in his hand in the direction of the muck larger mammals.

The wooden house stood on top of a hill, overlooking the battle. There were bullets whizzing around them from oncoming fire. Ethan heard a thud as a jackal in front of him collapsed off the side of the road. He held his knee in agony as he rolled around on the grass, covering it in his blood. "Please don't leave! he heard the jackal plead as the company continued running.

Ethan jumped from the ranks of men and ran to the mammal. He slung his rifle on his shoulder with the strap and began to drag the animal with all his strength. The body at his feet left a red trail on the grass as he dragged him to the house which was about one hundred yards away. As he dragged the jackal, buzzing filled his ears as bullets soared around him. He felt a slight pain in his arm but paid no attention as he dragged his comrade to the house. He laid him against the side of the white house with him propped up by the wall. The soldier was shaking as he tried to nurse his shattered kneecap. It was oozing blood, causing the jackal's sky blue pants turned a dark red along with creating a small puddle under his leg.

Ethan took off the wounded mammal's belt and wrapped it around his leg as makeshift tunicate. He reached into his knapsack and found some loose cloth that he planned to use for bandages. He wrapped up the broken joint as best he could before he rejoined the company. Baker turned to him as Ethan ran up to the group. His eyes turned down to his arm. "Ethan! What happened to your arm?" He asked, as Ethan examined his arm. His fatigue blouse's right arm was ripped and blood trickled down the sleeve. Upon noticing his wound, a sharp pain shot through his body. He touched the gash gently but pulled away as another shock of pain pulsed through his arm. "Gosh... That could have been it for me. If those Rebs weren't such a bad shot!" He smiled. "This isn't funny! you could have just been gunned down... Here." He said sternly while he wrapped some medical gauze around Ethan's scrape and pulled it tight causing an aching pain. "Oh! That's tight." Ethan winced. "It's gonna stop the bleeding so shut up." Baker scowled.

A large bear broke down the door to the farmhouse as Ethan entered behind them. The predators began storming the farmhouse. Ethan went into the living room when he heard a small voice coming from what appeared to be the kitchen. "Mommy? Please get up." Ethan prayed that whatever was in that room wasn't what he thought. Sadly, his prayers had not been answered. The window had a hole as well as fractures running along the surface. On the ground, a female elk laid in a puddle of blood with a hole in her back. Next to her, a young girl shook her lightly. Ethan walked up to the girl and kneeled down, putting a paw on her shoulder. He completely disregarded the battle going on outside the window as he tried to get the girl off of her dead mother. "Hey... Where's the rest of your family?" He asked in a soft voice. Xavier ran into the kitchen and looked to see both the mammals on the ground. Ethan looked at him and he immediately understood and got out of the room quickly.

"They're in the basement..." the girl sniffed as he picked her up in one arm and walked down the creaky steps to the cellar. Down there, sat a group of elk with one adult calmly talking to other children. Ethan dropped the child and she ran to her father. He looked up in surprise both to see his daughter, and to see the mammal who helped her down the stairs. "Where's my wife, Fox?" He asked bitterly, rubbing his daughter's soft ears. "I'm sorry Mr. Mills. Your wife was shot by a stray bullet that came through one of the windows." He said. He walked up the stairs as Mr. Mills began screaming that he was a liar and he killed her. "Just stay in the basement if you want to live!" He called over the elk's shouting before he slammed the door.

As he reentered the kitchen, the window was cleared of glass as two soldiers shot out of the opening at the lines of enemies some 150 yards away. The house became deafeningly loud as the walls held the sound of the gunshots inside the rooms. Ethan ran into a bedroom where Baker was stationed at a window. They began taking turns firing out the window. As one fired, one reloaded and vice versa. Lee came into the room and yelled to them. "I want you boys firing until you got 15 cartridges then stop firing! I don't want us to run out of ammo." He yelled before he left the room. They fired upon the men below them as they heard bullets thud into the side of the house. In the other window, two wolves shared a window much like Ethan and Baker. Suddenly, a bullet struck one of the wolves as he spun and hit his back against the wall as he slowly slid to the ground leaving a stain of blood on the wall as he sat against the boards. A gurgling sound could be heard as he sat dying in the corner of the room. Ethan went to help but was stopped by a paw on his shoulder. Baker shook his head. The wolf began taking off his gear. He threw the cartridge box to the foxes, gurgling something that sounded like "Take it." They opened the pouch and split the wolf's ammunition and went back to firing.

 _Positive and negative... Remember that._ He reminded himself.

His thoughts were cut short by a loud crash and debris flying around him as a cannonball tore through a corner of the house right next to them. He was thrown to the ground and his vision became blurry as his ears rang. He crawled away in a daze before he looked back, the world spinning around him. As his vision cleared, his eyes went wide with fear.

 _Oh fuck..._

He stumbled to his feet and pulled the blue and white mass from a pile of rubble. "Come on Baker! Talk to me!" He shook his friend, whom was unresponsive. It was then, that the foundation for the room began to give way. He lifted baker onto his shoulder as he ran out of the crumbling room. He saw the dying wolf give Ethan a glance, before the floor gave way as the whole corner of the homestead gave way. Ethan hoped that the mammals on the first floor had not been crushed by the falling debris.

Out of the smoke, came Lee, coughing from the soot and dust. "The hell's going on?" He asked Ethan. "The corner of the house collapsed, it seems like some artillery has honed in on us. Understanding the information, Lee yelled through the building. "Everyone! Out now!" As he spoke those words, more cannonballs tore through the wooden structure causing splinters of wood to fly in all directions. As he carried Baker down the stairs, he saw other men dragging out bodies as they escaped the house. Ethan began helping the mammals move the wounded to a nearby barn. As he carefully laid Baker down in the large building, he remembered the family in the basement.

Without thinking twice, he left his musket next to his freind and ran back into the crumbling house. "Corporal! What are you doing?!" Jack called, as the fox ran through the house. He swung open the basement door and yelled down. "Remember how I said stay down there if you want to live? Forget I said that! The house is going down!" He yelled frantically down the dark staircase. Within a moment, the family ran up the stairs and started toward the exit. Ethan helped carry some of the children as they ran from the smoldering ruins of the house as it collapsed in a cloud of ash. Captain Lee ran over to Ethan to yell his ears out about not following orders until he saw the children he was carrying in his arms. Lee opened his mouth to speak but closed it again before walking off.

The family joined the wounded in the barn as the gazelle sent a courier to notify one of the generals of their situation and further orders. Through this chaos, the battle was still raging a few hundred yards away as artillery began pounding the aria around the homestead.

All the battle scarred group of soldiers could do was wait as they tended to the wounded. The thuds and explosions of the artillery could be heard right outside the door as Ethan sat next to Xavier. He breathed heavily as his mind was lost, thinking about the multiple near death experiences he had just encountered. Xavier, on the other hand, took out his pipe and began casually puffing it.

"Quite the predicament we're in eh?" Xavier looked to Ethan. "I guess you could put it that way." Ethan said dismissively, looking at the black wolf.

 **Hi all! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I know allot of people hate cliffhangers but... Actually, I don't think it's really much of a cliffhanger... More of an ending that leaves more to be desired... Wait... That's what a cliffhanger is isn't it...? Oh. Oh well... Sorry.**

 **I loosely based the battle at Needle's gap on the Battle of Thoroughfare Gap. Though it was a rather small battle with only 100 casualties with both sides combined, it was a major tactical advantage for the confederates as controlling the gap allowed General Longstreet's army of 28,000 to join with Stonewall Jackson's men that had made contact with the Union at the Second battle of Bull Run. Their combined forces crushed the Union's offensive and sent them to retreat just as the federal army had done a year earlier at the First Battle of Bull Run. This was a major morale blow for the Federal soldiers.**

 **The other battle is mostly fiction however. Sometimes, I need to have little fun!**

 **I wanted to add the family at the Mills homestead to show how civilians were just as much involved in the war as the soldiers as most battles were fought on private farmland and in towns. It is believed that around 50,000 civilians died during the war.**

 **That's enough history and numbers for one day! So have a good one! :)**


	15. Chapter 15- Home Front

Chapter 15- Home Front

 **August 25, 1862- Wilde Homestead**

"William, can you tend to the chickens today?" Rose asked her son as he walked out of his room in the morning. "Sure Ma..." He yawned, as he sat at the wood table. He finished his breakfast and dragged his feet out the door to the chicken coop, eyes half open. As he left, Rose sat the table and propped her head up on her paws. Marry looked from her chair and eyed the young vixen. "What's wrong dear?" The elderly fox asked, worry filling her eyes. "I just... Worry." She said with hesitation in her voice. "That's all you've been doing since Ethan left dear. You need to relax and be patient." She told her daughter-in-law. "How can I do that?" She asked. "Do what makes you happy dear, anything to get your mind off of him." She suggested. "I'll give it a shot." Rose said, lifting herself from the table before walking out the door, bidding farewell to Marry as she waved her off.

Rose walked alone on the many trails that covered her estate. The wilderness that surrounded her was the only thing that could remove her from the world around her and bring her back to a better time. She remembered her father clearing the paths she was treading on. He worked so hard to create his own personal park. She would always joke with him about his silly dream... Until he went through with it... Rose smiled when she tough of her father, his silly jokes and remarks always had a way to make her laugh, no matter how awful the joke was. When Rose came out of her wandering thoughts, she found herself close to the main road leading into town down the road.

She walked on top of the hill where she sat when she saw Ethan pass by, holding his gun proudly, waving his hat at her with a wide grin on his face. She smiled herself, she was proud of her husband. He seemed so fearless venturing into the unknown. _He also looked pretty handsome in that uniform..._ She said in the back of her mind, bringing a blush to her face.

She was taken out of her memory by the sound of wagons and heavy footsteps coming up the road, heading toward town. Coming down the road, was a company of soldiers being trailed by five covered wagons. Rose walked down the hill to a wood fence bordering the road. A moose in officer's clothing spotted the fox and began jogging to talk to her, his saber clanked against his leg as he ran. "Hello miss, I'm lieutenant Wills of the 54th Pawsylvania. Would you mind if we use your well for water, you see, we've got wounded and we ran out of water about an hour ago." He pleaded to the vixen. Her eyebrows perked up when he mentioned the wounded mammals. "Oh! Of course... It's just up the road a bit, you can't miss it." She told the moose, pointing to her house. "Thank you miss. Come on boys! We need to get this water!" He turned to yell at the company of soldiers, who leaned their rifles against the fence and began picking up anything that would hold water and began traveling up the dirt path.

"What happened to you guys?" Rose asked, before Lt. Wills ha walked off. "Well if you want to know..." He looked at the young vixen. "You going to say something or are you just going to look at me?" She said playfully as the moose sighed. "Well... Bout 8 miles down from Zootopia, when we ran into a few companies of Rebs, most likely just scouting. We were engaged along with the 17th New York and the 7th Predators." He explained. Rose quickly grabbed the moose's uniform. "What happened to the 7th Predators." She said, frantically. "What? Why?" The officer looked confused. "Just tell me!" She begged the mammal. "Well they continued to Zootopia to be placed under command." He told her. "No. What happened to the _mammals_." "Oh... Uh... I believe there were 38 casualties for the 7th, 11 dead and 27 wounded." He spoke carefully, trying not to upset the vixen any more than she already was. Without warning, the fox leaped over the fence and began walking to the wagons. "What are you doing?" The moose frantically asked, wide eyed. "Where are the predators." She asked, disregarding his question, with fire with desperation in her face. "Fourth and fifth wagons." Lt. Mills cringed at the tone of the small vixen. "Thank you!" Rose said, her cheery vice coming back.

As she walked closer to the wagons, she began hearing whimpers and soft moans from unknown mammals. She looked into the fourth wagon to be greeted with the stench of blood and filth. In the wagon was a raccoon in a bloody apron, redressing a wound on a wolf. His face was contorted in agony as the doctor wrapped afresh bandage around his wound. Sitting upright in the back of the wagon was a lynx with one leg. "What can I help you with missy?" The lynx asked, not showing any emotion. "What happened to you?" Rose looked surprised at the state of the soldier. "Mini ball caught me in the shin. Shattered my leg from the knee down." He said matter-of-factly. "Oh, well I'm sorry to hear about that." Rose tried to comfort him, but was met with a hostile scoff.

Disregarding the lynx's hostile attitude, she continued her search for answers. "Did you know a fox named Ethan?" Rose interrogated the one-legged lynx. The wounded mammal leaned back and squinted his eyes as if in deep thought. "He a white furred fella?" The cat asked, slightly unsure. "No he's red. Darker shade than mine." She explained, pointing at her light red fur. "Ah! That one...! Funny mammal he is... Good storyteller." He told her, nodding his head in agreement. "Yes! Do you know how he is?" Rose's eyes lit up. "Well he's not in this wagon. Unless he's in the other, he's stone cold in the dirt or he's still raising hell." "Oh. Ok... I hope you get better Mr...?" Rose began. "Parker." He nodded in her direction. "I need to get some rest if you'll pardon." Parker said, stretching. "Of course." Rose nodded before walking to the fifth wagon parked directly behind the other.

Rose made her way behind the last wagon and looked at all the predators. She was quickly noticed by a coyote as he held out a paw to help her into the wagon. He had a bloody bandage wrapped on his left shoulder. "Up you get." He grunted as he pulled her up. His left arm hung limp at his side, as he noticed her glance at it. "I can't move it for the life of me." He chuckled. "Oh my Why is that?" Rose's eyes widened. "I got shot... Broke the bones in my shoulder. I found out the broken bones all but destroyed the muscle and tendons." As he explained his injury, Rose gagged slightly envisioning the gruesome wound. "Yea... Doc said the arm's probably going to come off. It's just going to get in the way at this point." He half shrugged.

She could only nod as she turned to a crying sound behind her left shoulder. She turned to see a black bear, about twice the size of the fox, easily taking up a quarter of the space in the wagon. He was crying like a cub as laid, almost motionless in the coach with his eyes tightly closed. Rose walked over to the mountain of fur and began hushing him as she stroked his large head. His cries turned to whimpers, then to silence as he fell asleep.

Rose felt a tear run down her cheek. Whatever that bear went through was enough to make him wail like he was just born. She felt nothing but sadness and pity for the bear as the coyote spoke softly to the fox in awe. "He's not stopped crying since we left the regiment." He told her. "Can't blame him though... He saw his brother get gunned down then got shot himself. The only reason he's not in the sod is because of his size alone. He wasn't hit in any vital organs but he had lost a lot of blood." He said apologetically, like he was apologizing to the bear and not even talking to the vixen. Rose left the wagon, leaving the soldiers behind as she re entered the forest down one of the many paths. She couldn't see where she was going because of the tears blurring her vision as he finally gave up and sat under a large willow. It felt like she sat there for eternity, trying to void herself of the grief that she had just witnessed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head.

William had finished collecting eggs and fed the chickens when he walked inside the house. "Hey grandma, where's mom?" He asked Marry, as she was woken from a shallow sleep. "She went out in the trails, dear. Don't go out looking for her though, she's clearing her mind." The old vixen told the kit. "Okay. I'm going to get Walter and Jennie out of bed, those lazy butts." He giggled. "Don't use that language Mr." Marry said sternly to her grandkid. "Sorry grandma... Lazy _rumps_." He corrected himself, earning a weak laugh from Marry. "Dear, can you grab me some water from the well?" She asked William. "sure!" He said, grabbing a bucket and walking out the front door.

He walked out the door and saw wagons parked on the road, near the house. He quickly got the water and went back inside. He handed a glass to his grandmother before entering his sibling's rooms. No matter how much he shook them, they refused to get out of bed. "Fine! Stay in bed, I don't care." He said to his sibling's sleeping bodies. He pouted as he went back outside, to be greeted by around 30 soldiers, getting water from the well. He ran up to a buck, wearing a standard issue uniform and a large backpack on his back. The buck noticed the kit and nodded to a comrade to take over for him as he walked over to the memorized kit. "Hey there kid." He said, sitting on the steps of the porch. William quickly sat next to him, not taking his eyes off the deer. "I've never seen a soldier so close before." He said, in awe at the soldier, who just laughed. "I've never seen such an exited kit this close either." He joked, pushing William playfully. "My dad's a soldier, just like you! He's the bravest mammal in the whole army!" William bragged. "I should know, I fought with him." the buck told William. "You did?" "Yep." The deer nodded. "His company fought with me. Those boys didn't waver for a moment. And your father was one of them." He told the child. "Wow." William gasped. They talked idly until the buck's comrades called him back to the wagons to get a move on before night fell. Before he left, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a belt buckle that read CSZ, Confederate States of Zootopia. "Here, You'll enjoy this more tan me. I took it from a dead Reb." He said, handing the brass piece to the kit. "A dead mammal...? Cool! Thanks Mr." He said hugging the deer before he got up and gave William a quick salute before he took off running down the hill to the road below. William watched from the porch as the line of wagons lurched forward and began traveling out of sight in the direction of town, a smile plastered on his face.

 **August 28, 1862- Hopps Homestead**

Maggie walked with about twenty rabbits into town. It was her latest litter's first day of elementary school. She hugged each one as they walked into the wooden school building.

Maggie strolled through the town square. At the town hall, the mayor stood on a podium looking down at a group of mammals of varying sizes. The fat hippo was urging them to volunteer for the army when Maggie approached. "...If they get to us, who knows what'll happen...! I know, they'll kick your door down, take anything valuable and burn your house down. That's what!" He proclaimed, with a finger pointing at his audience. "Only YOU can prevent this, friends... We gotta push em back across the Potomac." He told the group as they began to ell back in agreement.

Maggie quickly left before she got trampled by the mob as they went to the enlistment booth located next door to the courthouse. She walked home thinking of what the mayor said. She began to fear for her family. _What if they did get to them? The news said they were moving inward toward Richmond._ She didn't know what to do with this new information, so she opted to push it to the back of her mind and deal with that problem again when a solution presented itself.

 _If there was a solution..._

 **I decided to take a break from the action of last chapter. Don't worry, next chapter is picking up where chapter 14 left off!**

 **Again, sorry for the wait on this chapter... I practically rewrote this chapter from the original idea I had when I first wrote it. My old version would have left loose ends and trouble for me in later chapters.**

 **Welp, have a good one! :)**


	16. Chapter 16- Boring Update Stuff

Chapter 16- boring update stuff

 **Hi all! Just checking in to show everyone I'm not dead! (And neither is the story.)**

 **Recently, my classes have started back up. (along with sports and work) so my schedule has degraded down to wake up, work, eat and sleep. Sadly, this means it's going to take a long time to get my chapters published. I will still try to update at least once a week or (heaven forbid) bi-weekly.**

 **In slightly brighter news, chapter 17 is about half finished and I hope you all will enjoy it when it comes. Also, by the time I upload this (August 25, 2016), it will be close to the dates correlating in the story as well mostly in real life. That means that on the 27th, the Second Battle of Bull Run would have been fought 154 years ago!**

 **Anyway, thanks to all that have stuck with the story for this long. Have a nice one! :)**


	17. Chapter 17- Bloody River

Chapter 17- Bloody River

 **Surprise! I'm not dead and neither is this story! I've basically been buried in work and my social life (yes I have one surprisingly) lets get to it! And don't expect a schedual...**

Xavier laid in a pile of straw, looking at the dark roof of the barn. Mr. Mills mentioned to Lee that he was the town doctor and was quickly ordered to check the handful of wounded mammals lying on the dirt. It had taken him an hour to get to where Ethan sat by his unconscious friend. The elk quickly looked over the arctic fox and glanced over to Ethan. "He's rough but alive. Seems to have lost all his marbles in the rubble. Other than the head trauma, he's completely fine." "Thank you Mr. Mills... and sorry about the house." the man just nodded in acknowledgement as he went to the next soldier.

Ethan looked down at the heap of white fur on the ground until he was called by Lee. "Yes sir?" He asked, standing at attention. "corporal, I need you to find someone who is able and willing to scout and survey the situation. We need to get out of this barn, sooner rather than later." His commanding officer ordered. "On the double!" He said with a quick salute.

Before he could turn around, Xavier stood over him. "I'll go... I got nothing better to do. I used up all my tobacco." He told Lee. "Get on it then!" He ordered to the wolf. He nodded as he dropped all his gear leaving him with nothing but his uniform and belt. He opened the barn doors and stepped outside into a war torn countryside.

As the barn doors closed, Ethan walked back to Baker. he saw his friend begin to twitch and squirm. " _The Fuck...?_ " He moaned, as he tried getting up. He was quickly pushed back to the ground by Ethan. "Hush up. Get some rest." Ethan told him. Baker only heard muffled talking and ringing. His head throbbed with pain he had not experienced before. "Doctor! can you come here for a minute?" Ethan pleaded to Mills as he finished with his last patient. He walked over and observed the distraught arctic fox. "He's definitely stirred up." He chuckled as he handed Ethan a flask from his coat. "Tell him to drink this. It's not much but it'll take the edge off." He smiled to Ethan as he went to comfort his children who were sitting in the corner taking interest in the large brown bear who sat with his eyes glazed over.

Ethan lifted Baker's head and pored the liquor in his mouth. "Thanks..." He barely said as Ethan placed his head back down. "I'm not sure how much It'll do but its something." He reassured his fallen friend.

Xavier shut the barn doors behind him and looked out over the war torn fields. He heard a rumble that seemed different from the rolling cannon fire in the distance. His questions on the origin of the noise was answered when he felt a large drop of rain plop onto his black fur. "Shit." He mumbled as he looked at the dark overcast sky. He then took the time to survey the battlefield surrounding him. He saw a wave of blue running in his direction and trumpets sounding retreat. "Double shit." He scowled as he began running back to the relative safety of the barn. As he ran, the rain began turning the dirt road into a soupy mess. He slipped on the wet surface and face planted into the mud before he quickly got to his feet and continued running.

Ethan looked up, startled, as the barn doors swung open revealing a filthy and wet Xavier. He paid no attention to any of his comrades as Xavier ran to Lee. "Retreating sir... They're all retreating." He said, out of breath. Lee was taken back by his soldier's ragged and worn appearance before recomposing himself. "Who?" he asked. "We are, the whole damn army is running South West!" Xavier gasped again. "That's our direction isn't it?" "Eye sir." Jack interrupted as he came over. "I suspect they're crossing Bull's Creek about three quarters of a mile away." He said, pointing in the direction behind him. "I'm guessing its enough to stop the pursuit of the Rebels if we can get across it before they do." He informed his commanding officer.

"Very well. Jack get these mammals moving. I need two mammals to help each wounded man. If they can walk on their own then they're expected to pull their own weight. We have too many wounded to carry as it is that can't stand." Lee ordered, quickly pacing toward the door. "You heard him boys! Up and at em!" Jack barked moving through the bustling rows of troops gathering supplies. Ethan and Xavier quickly grabbed Baker by the arms and legs while slinging their muskets on their backs. Lee and Jack opened the heavy barn doors while the mammals formed a loose formation behind the two officers.

" Now's the time! Stay close and don't stray from the group! If one of you is to fall, make an effort to pick him up!" With that, Lee began leading the war weary bunch of predators through the mud and rain.

Ethan looked out at the landscape to see small numbers of federal troops holding back the rebel advance to cover their hasty retreat. He silently thanked them as he held onto Baker's legs as he ran. They continued down the road with little to no trouble apart from a few slips or trips on the goopy muck. That changed as the regiment was less than a hundred yards from the tree line leading to Bull's creek. Enemy artillery had honed on their position and began pounding the ragtag group. The ground around them seemed to leap in the air as deafening crashes could be heard. Dirt and grime showered the mammals as some fell from the shock while some were hit with shards of shrapnel and rock.

"Get up! Hold fast! GET UP!" Ethan herd Lee yell from the front of the line, leading his troops into the illusion of safety in the thick woods. They limped into the woods only to have the trees around them splinter as another volley of artillery tore through the forest.

Through what seemed like a labyrinth of hellfire they came across pure chaos. Mammals of all shapes and sizes piled onto small boats and crossed the surging waster of the creek. Yelling and screaming could be heard as the water rose due to the pouring rain.

Ethan and Xavier moved under a large tree that sat at the bank of the river and laid Baker down so he didn't get too wet. the trio sat under the tree for hours as groups of mammals crossed the raging water. With each minute, the sounds of war came closer until it sprang upon them.

Within a moment, bullets began whizzing over their heads as screams and cries could be heard from the bullet's intended targets. Ethan and Xavier quickly pulled the muskets and began loading their rifles. The confederates had split their lines into small skirmish forces. They were barely visible to the fox as they hid in the bushes. All around him, soldiers began attempting to swim across the creek. some were simply swept away with the current as others barely made it across. Ethan began shooting as what few officers that were left began trying to control the fleeing soldiers. He kept on shooting into the brush until he felt a hoof on his back. He looked to see Lee pulling him towards an open boat. "No! Get the wounded on first!" He yelled over the commotion of battle. ""What have you been sleeping? You're one of the last boats! Now come on!" Ethan let himself get pulled onto the rickety boat as it pushed off the slippery bank of the flooding river.

That's when he noticed the water...

the blue was stained with crimson lines as he noticed half buried corpses in the mud seeping blood into the rapids. He was awestruck until he was shaken as the boat hit the opposite shore and was dragged out by his collar. As he got to higher ground, he saw the silhouette of a rebel soldier standing just in the brush. He looked like a goat from the look of his form. that's when he remembered he had a bullet loaded in his rifle. He took steadt aim and pulled the trigger.

 _CLACK_

"Wha?" He said as the gun misfired. "Damn rain..." he muttered as he began jogging through the limping and injured soldiers. It didn't take long to find his won regiment again as they carried the limp bodies of their comrades. He was relieved to see Baker slowly walking, leaning on Xavier as he stumbled with every few steps.

He took his time to take in his surroundings. all around him, he saw grim faces pushing past him with nothing but utter defeat in their eyes. Never had he seen morale so low in a group of mammals. but amongst all the darkness and dread, was a beacon of hope. It came in the form of Xavier mumbling a tune that rang above the moans and sobbing of the weary mammals around him.

"John Brown's body lies a-moldering in the grave;

John Brown's body lies a-moldering in the grave;

John Brown's body lies a-moldering in the grave;

His soul is marching on!"

This somber tune rang through the destroyed trees and scarred countryside where all men could hear it... friend and foe, young and old stopped to listen

For a moment, all was still and the world felt as if it was at peace again.

 **And that's all for now folks! I'm glad to be kind of back in the swing of things as it seems. Hope you liked the chapter and I hope you have a good day my friends! :)**


	18. Chapter 18- The Outside

**Chapter 18- The Outside**

 **Hey people! Back again with another chapter and I'm really sorry I cant get these things out like I used to. Also I plan on revising all my writing in my previous chapters since I'm not too pleased with it. But that's for later! Onto the story.**

 **August 28, 1862 6:00 PM**

Ethan and Xavier helped Baker down as he winced in pain. His head had been killing him and his bones had ached from this temporary burial in rubble earlier that day. "Hey take it easy bud, you can rest." Ethan soothed with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm not your kit Wilde." He chuckled as he placed a paw in front of his eyes to block the setting sun. Xavier stretched his back and threw what little supplies he still had on the ground next to him. " I swear I'm not gonna be able to walk in the morning. There sure is no way I'm getting out of my tent tomorrow." All around the trio, small white tents and lean-tos began erecting and small fires were lit as mammals began crowding around to relax. The ground was still soaked from the rainstorm that terrorized the cold animals and the wind began to pick up sending cold shivers down even the toughest mammals bones. "Tonight is not gonna be a good night." Ethan said to himself. "We can also forget about getting any warm food. I overheard one of the sergeants say we may get a drop of goods in the morning so I guess we have that to look forward to." He looked up to the sky to see the dying daylight.

The morning sun rose over the Zooginia Mountains and the morning call rang through the trumpet as the awoken soldiers scrambled to get into their ranks. Baker stumbled next to Ethan and held onto him for support as they fell into line. Lee came out of his officer's tent just as battered and tired as the troops before him as he gave the morning briefing.

"Alright boys." He said with slumber still in his voice. "I've been told that were going to be staying here in the event of the Rebs moving forward to try and advance. Were going to be sending out regiments throughout the next couple days to scout the aria around us for movement in their lines or to see where they move off to next. I'm not sure how long were going to be here but get comfortable. Also, we got mail from home and some fresh supplies. Report to the supply manager and get something to eat. You boys deserve it." Among the ranks of troops yells and hollers could be heard as they were dismissed. The sunny morning was filled with the smell of fresh eggs and bread as Ethan lined up to get his rations of food and supply. He looked to see wagons filled with food and new clothes as civilians seemed to meander around them. He eyed them up and down suspiciously. He wasn't sure why he did but he felt different seeing mammals that weren't wearing a blue uniform. "It's been too long." He mumbled sadly as he was his turn to grab his supplies from the slow moving sloth.

 _How does that guy still have a job?_

Ethan made up his mind to investigate these mammals... After something to eat. He thought as he smelled some fresh cooked turkey waft into his nose. He sat under a large tree with Jack and a few other troops from different regiments. "What's those civilians doing here?" He asked the group. "I heard something about them being reporters from Zootopia to document the war so far. Jack said as he chewed his breakfast. "I used to want to be a reporter... Maybe when the war's over." A bloodhound said as he sat next to Ethan. "Sorry I didn't catch your name." Ethan said reaching a paw to the hound. "Christopher." He said, returning the handshake "I got to go. My company is going out to scout for Rebs. Wish me luck friend!" He said as he stood and jogged off. "I better see what the Capitan is up to." Jack excused himself as he strode off into the rows of tents.

Ethan looked back at the group still around him. One mammal caught his eye: a black panther with a wide brimmed hat huddled in a wool blanket. _Zeke._

He sat, slowly rocking back and forth and mumbling inaudible words. "H-hey... you ok there buddy?" Ethan asked with a tone of forced friendliness. Before he could react, a strong paw grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the tree. The other soldiers backed away and watched at a safe distance. The brim of Zeke's wide hat lifted to reveal a scarred face with his left eye being blue and the other green. "What're you try'in to do there boy?" The rough voice hissed. "Sorry sir! just checking on you is all!" Ethan defended as he started to crumble under the cats strange appearance. "You best be check'in yourself there boy. Doin something like that'll get you killed. Especially with me." The cat's tone still dark and threatening. "You dont know what I've done... You don't know me!" He defended as he loosened his grip enough for the fox to wiggle out. For a brief moment, Ethan could see a different emotion in Zeke's multicolored eyes: sadness. But what he saw was not just sadness, it was remorse, depression and... Guilt? Ethan began slowly walking backwards as the cat sat back down and pulled the blanket back over him. Ethan called to him at a safe distance. "You're not a bad mammal Zeke. I don't know what you've done... But you can change." The only reaction he got was something of a flinch as if his words had cut him. He watched as the soldiers came back to the tree and went back to their business.

Ethan made his way to the wagons that were being accompanied by an assortment of mammals in civilian clothing. He spied a stoat with a nice looking brown coat leaning against a wheel of the closest wagon. Behind him, was a pig and goat loading a camera on the ground. "Piss off fox. We don't want you stealing any of this top notch equipment." The stoat said in a British accent. Ethan snickered and looked down at the animal that barely came up to his waste. He put his hands on his knees and smirked at the little mammal. "Why you're more explosive than a stick of dynamite. I mean a pint sized stick of dynamite, but still." He mocked as the stoat grumbled and stormed off into one of the other coaches. "Don't mind him... He's just a bit on edge. The boat ride from England has been a bit rough on the poor lad. Also it probably doesn't help that you're a fox but hey I got nothing against any of you guys." The older looking goat apologized. "It's fine I get it often." Ethan waved it off. "So what are you folk doing here?" The goat pulled out a journal from his pocket and waved it at the fox. "Were writing about camp life and their conditions. Mind saying anything about it?"

The two mammals sat on the grass facing each other. "Alright. Lets start easy. What's the name and what is your company?" The goat started. " First Corporal Ethan Wilde of the 7th Predator volunteers." He said with a hint of pride. "Alright Mr. Wilde how did you end up in the military? Also how is it like being a predator as many say you're not supposed to be here?" The fox was quiet for a moment trying to decide what to say. "Well I attempted to join the army in 1861 but they turned me down because of my species but that changed when President Lioncoln signed ordinances to crate predator regiments. Were one of the lucky ones the others mostly just do manual labor and march around as a symbol more than anything. Lucky for us, we proved our worth shortly after leaving Zootopia so we've seemed to get more privileges than others." He explained. "And as for being a predator, I get treated very well and my commanding officers are fair. Does stuff happen? Yes. Yes it does. But those are few and far between. And on the battlefield we fight just as hard as anyone else. That's the thing people need to understand. We bleed the same blood and march on the same road as them there's no reason for us to be treated differently but that's how the world works and I'm not going to question it." Ethan finished and looked up at the goat that was scribbling away on his journal. He suddenly stopped writing and continued his questions. "Ok then Mr. Wilde one more question. What is camp life like?" "Well it's comfortable enough. The food is good and there's always good company. It's only bad when it rains, those tents don't do shit to keep water out and you'll get soaked pretty quick." He told the goat. "Alright that should be it Mr. Wilde thank you for your time." He said as he got up from the soft grass. "Sure thing glad to help." He said shaking the mammals hove.

"Hey one last thing... What's going on outside of the army? Its not often that I get any glimpse into the outside world anymore." Ethan chuckled. "Eh its got its goods and bads as always. There've been draft riots all through the North as well as some racial attacks against predators in cities like New York. But the world keeps turning and the guns keep firing I guess. Hey that reminds me can you tell me where the postal tent is set up? I got some stuff that were sent to troops." The goat asked. "Wait can you check if you got any for the 7th predators? I can hand that out for you also the postal tent is two rows down you cant miss it." "Oh! Thank you Ethan that would be wonderful!" He quickly climbed into a nearby wagon and began searching through bags. What the goat pulled out was a sack that was barely full of anything as he tossed it to Ethan. "Not much it seems." The goat added as he got down. "Well if you need anything I'll be around don't hesitate to ask!" The civilian said as he walked off. Ethan began walking back to his regimen's rows of tents. He peered into the bag to see three letters.

 _Joseph Howlings_

 _Xavier Webb_

 _Ethan Wilde_

He picked up the letter for Joseph. He began pacing the rows of tents calling out for him. "That would be me sir!" He heard a voice come from behind him. He turned around to see a very well groomed timber wolf that saluted him. He had wire frame glasses that sat tight on his muzzle and his uniform was well cleaned almost as if it was just washed. "No need to salute me private." Ethan said as he handed him the letter. "Just got some mail for you." He added. "Oh thank you! Perhaps its from mother..." He wondered to himself. Ethan looked at him with a bit of wonder at how this clearly educated mammal was here slogging in the mud with the rest of them. "Tell me about yourself Howlings. I feel like you got some kind of story." Ethan said as he got closer to him. Joseph looked down at him then gazed over Ethan's shoulder and began talking. "I was orphaned as a kit. I don't recall knowing my actual parents but I was adopted by a wealthy family of deer. They raised me as one of their own and home schooled me. It may have helped that my new father was a professor in the local college in Maine." He said looking back at Ethan. "As for why I'm here... I want my children to be educated like all the prey that get free schooling. If I die it is for the sake of our next generation of predators so they can have a better life than us." As he finished Ethan nodded in understanding. "Well it was good to get acquainted with you Joseph I hope to see you around." He said as he walked toward his tent with the last of the letters.

Ethan found his friend huddled around a smoldering fire chatting. "Hey Xavier! You got a letter from home." He said sitting next to him. "Who the hell would be writing you Xavier?" Baker joked, though you could still hear his grogginess from his recovering wound. "I will have you know I am courting a very pretty lady in Minnesota. She promised we'd get married once I came back." He defended as he had a slight scowl on his face. "You got anybody Baker?" Ethan asked, getting into the conversation. "Nah I've just been solo but hey I still got plenty of time to find someone. Plus I heard females love a male in uniform." He laid back and told the pair. They both shrugged and looked at their letters.

Xavier quickly dug into his letter and began reading. It almost looked like he held that sheet of paper like it was his own soul. Ethan watched his eyes flick back and forth as he read the note.

The letter in Ethan's hands seemed rather thick in his paws. He took his claw and tore the letter open and pulled out it's contents. Inside was a letter with folded paper loosely attached. He unfolded those to find three pictures drawn by Rose. One was of his three children, sitting on the grass, another of his mother and the last of Rose herself. It had been months since he'd had a picture or had any sight of his beloved wife and children it filled him with a newfound energy. He gazed at the pictures fondly until he carefully folded them and put them in his breast pocket. He patted the pocket fondly and he began to read the note.

 _Dearest Ethan,_

 _The children and I have missed you dearly around the home. I find it hard to not think of you as the days pass by and I awake to an empty bed. I, however, am staying strong and hopeful for your swift return home. I made these pictures so you don't forget what you're fighting for out wherever you may be. My prayers have been with you and please... Be careful._

 _Love, Rose_

As he finished reading the letter he let his face grow into a soft smile as he relaxed back and leaned onto his elbows as he breathed a deep, soothed breath. His mind wandered to the pictures and how they didn't have a picture of him in return. He thought for a while then got an idea.

Ethan got back onto his feet and began jogging back into the maze of tents. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Baker yelled as he watched the red fox run off. He just sighed and shook his head as Ethan disappeared from view.

Ethan ran past the big tree Zeke was still huddled under. Other soldiers began to gather back around the aria feeling safe around the cat once again. Ethan kept on running toward the civilian wagons. 

**Modern Day- Zootopia**

"So then what?" Judy asked. She had been simply engrossed in the story from the beginning. Nick was simply shocked by all he had heard so far. "Well that's when the photo was taken hun. I guess old Ethan there haggled with those British reporters for a photo shoot." Nick's mother laughed. The fox bunny duo looked back at the picture of Ethan. "You know, it has so much more meaning when you can almost feel like you're there its so surreal." Judy gushed. "Hey look who it is back there!" Nick said pointing at the tree in the background. Under the tree was a slumped figure with a wide brimmed hat with other soldiers around him.

Nick and Judy got a blurry glimpse of Zeke their comrades. "Thats so cool how ol' Zeke is in the back there." Nick observed. "He really does look sad sitting under that tree. I feel kinda bad for the poor mammal." Judy sighed.

"So does this tale continue?" Nick asked. "You bet your tail it does! Now shut up and let me continue Nick." His mother cleared her throat and continued.

 **Well that explains the picture! Again, I'm really sorry I cant get these chapters out in any reasonable amount of time anymore.**


End file.
